Glorer
by bratprincess
Summary: If I told you one day I suddenly heard these two voices in my head you'd think I was mad..." But what if I wasn't so mad, what if there were elves fresh from Valinor in my head?
1. Default Chapter

Dis: I belong to me, (well, ok, that could be argued, but lets not get into that) and the Tolkien stuff belong to him, no harm intended, no money being made, etc.  
  
a/n: I so have the middle of this story all written, now, just to link those chapters with the beginning and getting it all set up.  
  
-------Glorer-------  
  
Now, you might think I was schizo if I told you one day I started to hear these two voices in my head and they weren't even speaking English. Well, I thought I was completely out of it, or imagining it, but I wasn't. Now, I should probably go into how they ended up there, but as I didn't find out for a while, neither will you.  
  
So there I was in those nice calm moments between getting into bed and closing your eyes and actually falling asleep. I heard something, a voice in a strange language rather pleasant really, like a lullaby. I had yet to realise that the voice was not calm collected or pleasant, but angry. So I dismissed it and thought that it was just my imagination and fell to sleep.   
  
I'm not really one to remember my dreams as they're usually incoherent at best (aren't all dreams?) but when I woke up, I remembered that one. I was standing inside of this tube speeding along, sitting quietly I looked around to see these two beautiful men sitting opposite me, talking with each other. Besides being beautiful I still would have overlooked them, but they were talking in /that/ language; the one I heard before I fell to sleep. Of course, I just assumed that it was because I'd heard it before I sleep, wouldn't you?  
  
So these two guys, they kept arguing and gesturing to me, I suppose I should give a description of them although this may show me as ever so shallow. The one who looked angrier (hard to judge as they both seemed quite aggravated) looked to be tall, although he was sitting down. He had long dark brown hair and pale skin, high cheek bones, model-looking. His companion looked rather opposite, blond hair (slightly shorter than the firsts) darker skin taller, broader, quite...pretty. There was a tinge of what I guessed was humour in his otherwise angry countenance.  
  
Well, they kept at it for a while, not noticing me watching (although I still suspect said blond knew I was watching). Suddenly angry eyes flashed at me and the brunette was apparently asking me something in that language. It sounded ever so polite and questioning, what gave it away as a heated question was the glare he was giving me. So I answered as truthfully as I could.  
  
"What?"  
  
The blond suddenly looked smug and the brunette seemed to be pouting, quite a funny sight, so I laughed. So I figured they must have been arguing at one point whether I would understand them. I guess the blond won. The brunette went back to glaring at me and the blond shrugged apologetically. So we all sat there in silence and that's all of the dream I remember, I think I must have woken up first, or drifted off into other, more pleasant dreams. Perhaps that was my last dream of the night, or, who knows? Well, I was rudely awakened, places to go people to meet, that annoying place called 'sixth-form' to attend. Bah. Like I suspected I'd only had four hours sleep, darnit, must sleep earlier.  
  
I get up, I stumble to the bathroom, wash my face, etc. and half way through getting dressed I hear it, that noise! One of the men's voices! I squeak and pull my top on, looking around frantically, to find no-one there. Again I heard nothing for the rest of the day, I put it all down to not being awake properly, but in my dream that night they were there again.  
  
It was a nice green field, I suppose it was from them as they seemed happier here. The blond approached me and point to his head. He kept doing that and I had no idea what he was doing. Seeing my confused expression the brunette hit the blond on the arm telling him to stop (I think, or at least gesturing). The brunette then proceeded to point at himself and his companion and then place a finger to my temples. I nodded frantically. Yes, they were both figments from my imagination. Voices in my head were telling me I was imagining them. I'm crazy. The blond seemed pleased to have gotten the point across, although the brunette seemed dubious.   
  
Well, better not be rude to the figments of my imagination, they might just be aspects of me, you never know. So I thought I'd introduce myself, pointing to myself I said, "Sara."  
  
Both of them looked confused for a second, the blond almost going to make the classic move of pointing to himself and saying 'Sara' when the brunette, sensing what he was about to do, hit him and pointed to himself, saying, "Erestor." Then he pointed to the blond and said, "Glorfindel."  
  
"Glorfindel?" I repeated, come on, it was worse than 'Glorificus' from Buffy, OK, maybe not, but still. The blond just nodded vigorously.   
  
I looked around and thought I might as well point out random objects, what else was I going to do for the rest of this dream? I pointed at the sky, "Sky," I got a blank looked from the blond but the brunette seemed to guess what I was trying to do. I pointed as close as I could to the sun, "Sun." of course, this could mean multiple things, bright, shiny, yellow, sky, sun, look, cloud. This was hopeless. Oh well, never hurt to try, did it? Maybe something closer would be easier to say.   
  
I pointed to my hair, and said "hair." But then, that could have meant brown or hair or curly or...OK, this was harder than it looked. Ok, maybe colours. I pointed at my hair and said, "brown" I pointed at my trousers and said, "brown" I pointed at Erestor's hair, and picked some earth up, all the time saying brown. Erestor repeated "brown" while the blond acted blond.  
  
Maybe I could do 'hair', I pointed at mine and said, 'hair', then Erestor's (very very nice I might add) hair and then Glorfindel's saying 'hair'. I think they got that, and then, finally, I pointed at mine and Erestor's hair saying, "brown hair." I figured with that learnt I might as well try Glorfindel's, "blonde hair." Erestor repeated it, hey, this was easier than at first suspected!  
  
Well, this continued for sometime (I suppose I went to bed earlier this night) and by the time I woke up I had my dream figures with 10 whole words, 'brown', 'blond', 'hair', 'grass', 'green', 'tree', 'dirt', 'leaf', 'leaves' (hey, that counts!) and 'eye'.   
  
So when I woke up that day, I didn't expect to still hear the two voices repeating the last word I'd taught them. I shrieked and dived back under the covers. Apparently I'd gone mad, I was hearing voices in my head. So I sat there and listened to them argue for a while, well, I guessed it was arguing.  
  
I guess I fell asleep because suddenly we were in the tube again (funny how my dreams seemed to take place in a grimy London tube and theirs in a nice green clearing). So they were sitting there looking at me, rather concerned. I shrieked and pointed at them saying, "NOT REAL!"  
  
They looked at each other rather worriedly, Erestor with an 'I-told-you-so' look and Glorfindel with a 'oops-my-bad-I-guess-she-didn't-understand-us-after all' look. And then Glorfindel came over trying to calm me down, quite hard when neither person speaks the same language.  
  
"But I've gone mad! I can hear you when I'm awake! And you're not real, because you're just in my head and..." I believe I ranted on for a while, handling the event quite well in fact, although Glorfindel still insists I overreacted. Well Glorfindel seemed to get the point of what was wrong with me, or at least some of it. Now, I was at a loss, if there were people stuck in my head then it was unbelievable and if I was hallucinating (for three days) then it was more likely. Actually, neither seemed rather plausible. I did what any person would do in that situation. I taught them more words. Sufficed to say I was rather late for school that day.   
  
I rose from the bed, late late late late...hey, voices in your head take second place to the panic of being late for school. More delays results from my realisation that they could see out of my eyes. Darn. This caused me to refuse to look at myself, not even my reflection in the mirror (I was being rather silly in this aspect I suppose). I mean, they saw what I saw! Would you honestly want these two gorgeous men seeing you naked?!   
  
Right, take PJs off, skip wash, can't deal with that now, clothes, hm. This is when I discovered how much worse it got. They could feel what I felt, I realised for all intensive purposes they inhabited this body (well, at least for as real as they were). If I smashed my arm into a door frame, they felt it. And at the moment they were using this aspect to complain about the uncomfortableness of certain items of clothing. Males. I refused to skip it, I am NOT giving in to the voices in my head.  
  
I grabbed my bag, said good-bye to my mother and started the run to school. The second we stepped out of the front door I had my first inkling they were actually real, and not just voices. They stopped in silence and didn't say anything. I think they were speechless, but it's hard to tell when you can't see them. Well, they were pretty quiet for those first few days, that is until I taught them some more words and could explain things to them.  
  
***  
  
I could still hear them quietly talking to each other, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible but that's rather hard when you're all in the same head. Well, at least I had courteous voices in my head. And I'll just tell you how all of this went. I had no idea of what the hell was going on so I did the only thing a teenage girl in this day and age would do. I ignored it and hoped it would go away.   
  
I didn't completely ignore it, or refer to it as 'it' actually. I taught them the odd word, you know quite a lot actually, I believe by the end of the month they'd learned a whole load of words and they could ask questions, well, sort of. More like, 'what?' 'where?' 'who?' The problems came when I started to get to know them better and understand their noises of question. For example, the first time we walked past a bus Glorfindel let out this rather ominous sound. (According to Erestor which he explained much later, it was due to the experience with the Balrog). The only issue was when I saw something I gave it a name and tried to explain it with the limited words they knew.   
  
For example, when I first went on the computer, that had been an experience. I sat down at school and quickly logged on, to check my e-mail. This had been on the first day. They didn't ask me about it then, but they did ask me about it in my dreams. We were back in the green field, but now the computer from earlier was sitting there and Glorfindel was looking at it with a quizzical look on his face.   
  
I showed him how we typed things into it and he looked on in amusement. I brought up pictures and various webpages, watching him, and Erestor now (who had at first shown indifference towards the strange machine until it had been gathered that it was a source of information) was tapping the screen. I think they got the basic concept, but it'd prove useful in days to come which I'll show you later.  
  
But when we were at school and I'd try to explain something, it wouldn't quite work out. I'd end up getting rather frustrated and sitting talking to myself. It was one of my friends who came up to me first and asked me if there was something wrong. I was trying to explain what the purpose of an ID card was.   
  
"Sara?" I turned around to see one of my friends there.  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
My friend looked a little taken back, oops, perhaps I should apologise. "Sorry, what did you want?"  
  
There was concern in her eyes, maybe I ignored it at the time, bad move, "nothing, nothing at all." She said and moved away.  
  
A week later I was dragged into the school nurses room. I wasn't that bad, was I? I mean, I should have said something then, "There's been some...concern."  
  
I looked up, in my head I could hear Glorfindel go, "What?"  
  
She explained the situation and that there may be need for further advice to be looked into if I continued, 'talking to these voices in my head'. Well, wasn't that just the icing on the cake? This caused me not to talk or respond in anyway to Glorfindel or Erestor for several weeks. I didn't want to be heavily medicated, would you? (Although, it does sound quite alluring sometimes...).  
  
Weeks passed and there was another blow, people were becoming concerned for me because they thought that I looked withdrawn, withdrawn?! I was starting to become a subject to gossip about. Two months must have passed and then it happened, it was in one of my dreams and a computer was present.  
  
Erestor looked at me and he seemed to have picked up our alphabet, or at least enough that he could type in a name. 'Aelfwine.'  
  
I wonder who this Aelfwine character was.  
  
So when I woke up, I couldn't actually remember the dream, it was Erestor that told me about it later. Yet I had this one word in my head 'Aelfwine'. So I logged on to my computer, pulled up Yahoo and typed in the name. That's when the weirdest shit happened. It turned up results, and led me straight to Tolkien and Lord of the Rings.  
  
Now you'd be thinking, how the hell can she miss that?! Well, think about it, I've never read the books, never got round to seeing the films and Glorfindel and Erestor aren't mentioned directly anyway (in the films). And it's not like I'd listened properly to Erestor and Glorfindel tell me all about who they were, I mean, I hadn't even noticed they were elves yet. (They saved that surprise for a while...I have no idea why though).  
  
So now we had a much larger chance of being able to communicate. Oh the joys. I supposed this meant they were real as well...maybe that wasn't such a bad day after all.  
  
*  
  
Well? What did you people think? Please review and tell me. 


	2. Books and Films

dis: me belong to me, everything else to its respective people, no harm intended no money being made, don't sue.  
  
a/n: Clarenova - thanks for the review, and yay the author of 'Time' reviewed one of my stories...yay...  
  
Time went pretty quickly from there, now I knew these elves were real and that there was some record of their existence (a movie indeed, dear lord I did miss things sometimes). This discovery held both positive and negative turns, for example, now I knew I wasn't crazy, these were two real elves. (Elves indeed, how nice, two immortal beings in my lil' ole head). Furthermore, dictionaries of Elvish existed, the negative? Erestor insisted that I read all the books. ALL. That was the Complete History of Middle Earth as well. I can tell you now that this was no pleasant experience.  
  
Oh no! Frodo's been stabbed! Oh...Glorfindel's in it! "You're in it!" I exclaimed to Glorfindel, several online Elvish dictionaries had certainly helped our communications.   
  
Glorfindel had that kind of smugness to his voice as he answered, "I know." He paused and added, "But I don't glow."  
  
I was confused, wouldn't glowing be a good thing? Erestor was chuckling to himself, "He does glow, trust me on this one."  
  
"I do NOT glow. Why would I glow? There's no reason for me to glow."  
  
Erestor switched into Sindarin here and their petty squabble continued. I continued with the book.  
  
The Council of Elrond oh look, it's Erestor! "Erestor, it's you!"  
  
"I know, but I didn't say that I'm telling you I didn't say that."  
  
"Yes you did, I was there, look." As the scene continued I saw Erestor and Glorfindel at the council, I was sure that there was as much squabbling going on between them then as there was now. There was no way they acted like this.  
  
"Were you really like that?"  
  
"Yes, but it was a time of danger, not a time of peace as it is now."  
  
"Oh." And so I continued reading.  
  
"Ohh, Gandalf died! Noo, I liked him! Did Caras Galadhon really exist, did it? Oh, Haldir sounds nice, brothers? Ooo, oh was Haldir that nice? Pretty you say? No, Boromir's gone, well blast."  
  
And so the books continued. One by one.  
  
Although I must say, the experience of reading the books was nothing akin to that of watching the films, now that was hell.  
  
*  
  
I looked at the DVD in my hand, hm, place in player, hit play. Watching the film was fine at first, that is until Arwen came and saved Frodo, sufficed to say Glorfindel wasn't all too happy about this turn of events.  
  
"Why would Elrond send ARWEN out on MY horse, she wasn't a fighter, she did nothing but stay at home and sew!" Erestor 'ahem'ed' clearly showing that it was not polite to speak ill of the dead, or their Lord's daughter.   
  
"She was an elleth, you were a reborn Balrog killer, we all know you went out there, it's just an adaptation. Besides, she was far to prissy to do something like that."  
  
If I could have turned and looked on Erestor with a shocked expression I would have.  
  
The council of Elrond was hell. "Who are all these men? I'm sure there were many more elves there."   
  
"Oh good Lord, I'm not supposed to be the one sitting next to Elrond am I?"   
  
"I'm not the blond near Gandalf, am I?"  
  
"Apparently you are the brunette next to Elrond and you're /not/ the blond by Gandalf, apparently you're not there."  
  
"Oh," Glorfindel sounded heartbroken, "You mean they just cut me out completely?"  
  
"Yes, but it's not like they've done any better to Erestor, he just sits there, he doesn't say a word."   
  
"But they didn't change his roll."  
  
"True."  
  
"I'm not wearing black velvet." Was all Erestor could seem to come up with.  
  
"The Galadhrim look /nothing/ like that. Celeborn looks..." Glorfindel continued.  
  
"I think Celeborn looks good," I added.  
  
"Well, he didn't look like that, oh, Galadriel /did/ look like that, what's this thing? No, the Fellowship weren't given /those/ presents..."  
  
And so Glorfindel continued.  
  
You want to know the worst bit of it all? The Two Towers, Helm's Deep. I don't think I've ever heard Glorfindel AND Erestor complain about something so much and so together. I mean it went kind of like this:  
  
"What alliance? Why's Haldir there? What do they bring word from 'Elrond of Rivendell' when they're clearly from Lórien? Where's Éomer? What kind of people do they think we are? Come on, look at that armour it flaps when they run! Who would fight like /that/ I never fought like that. Why did they just kill Haldir at a fight he's not supposed to be at? Where's Erkenbrand? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"  
  
And so on and so forth.   
  
It was somewhere between the books and the movies, maybe it was when I was getting completely into the books that this happened.  
  
Nienor had just thrown herself off of the cliff and I, in my head screamed, "noooo!"   
  
Glorfindel and Erestor shouted at me to be quiet, interesting, very interesting.   
  
"You just heard that?"  
  
"Yes, because you said it out loud." Glorfindel bit back.  
  
"No I didn't, it was in my head, I always have reactions in my head like them."  
  
"Well, then I'm afraid we might be able to hear your thoughts." Erestor told me.  
  
"Oh, that's not too bad, I don't think..."  
  
I never knew how wrong I could be.  
  
I was laying in front of the TV, watching Matrix Reloaded, shamelessly drooling over Neo. Who wouldn't? So far when it came to thoughts they only seemed to pick up on my rather more stronger thoughts, like it I shouted something or thought on it for a long time. Apparently they were picking up on this as well.  
  
"Sara! What kind of thoughts are /those/!?" Erestor shrieked.  
  
Ok, maybe a bit too graphic. At least Glorfindel hadn't seen the ones involving him. Badbadbad. Shouldn't have thought of /that/. Not about the one with the...  
  
I tried to cut the thought off, but it wasn't working. Think of a brick wall, think of a brick wall. Glorfindel was laughing and so was Erestor. Oops.   
  
"Hey! Stop laughing! I have hormones, it's not my fault you're /very/ attractive. At least I didn't think..." Too late, I'd said it and thought of it.  
  
Erestor was laughing all the more and so was Glorfindel. Ok, throw me in a corner and let me die. I must have looked like a ...god knows what, very red.  
  
Object of sexual fantasy knowing sexual fantasy and you can't run and hide. How would you feel?  
  
---  
  
And another chapter because the next chapter is the one I really wanted to get up... 


	3. The Weakest Link

dis: me belong to me, tolkien stuff to tolkien weakest link to weakest link and no harm intended on any or any money being made...  
  
The sexual fantasy issue had almost faded now, all I had to do was keep my mind off it, brick wall and floor tiles were helping a lot. But we'd found a new way to pass the time.  
  
So I sat there, it was that time of the day again, 5:15, BBC2 was already turned on and I was prepared for it all. This had all started when I had walked into the other room and my mother was watching the Weakest Link. Glorfindel seemed to like it because (and this was just getting the gist) it reminded him of interrogations and Erestor liked it, I think, because it was just trivia questions and he was learning more of this society all of the time. The concept of answering questions for money for other peoples entertainment seemed strange to them. But then so did fried chicken. Explaining said concept was rather hard as well.   
  
But now, we all watched it religiously.   
  
"What century was Elizabeth II born in?"  
  
"20th!" Me and Erestor.  
  
"19th!" Glorfindel.  
  
"19th," the contestant. Glorfindel gave a smug 'hmp' noise, before Anne Robinson said, "20th."  
  
"What village is missing their idiot?" Anne Robinson barked at the contestants.  
  
"Why would a village have an idiot?" asked Glorfindel.  
  
"Oh nevermind..." Me.  
  
"Which fairytale princess lost her slipper?"  
  
"Cinderella," me, quite certain and sure, Erestor and Glorfindel, "fairytale?"  
  
"I'll show you later, T.V. now."  
  
More questions, more stupid contestants.  
  
"In the 1937 Disney film "Snow White" how many dwarves was she accompanied by?"  
  
"Seven!" Me.  
  
"Dwarves?!" Erestor.  
  
"Where?!" Glorfindel.  
  
"Seven," the contestant, "Fairytale, again." I explained.  
  
Anne Robinson agreed and so the show went on.   
  
"Ohhh, that was low..."   
  
"Well, it throws them off their game, doesn't it? And besides its what she gets paid for."  
  
"Yes, but gynaecologist is a decent enough job."  
  
"I think it's all rather inappropriate."   
  
I think you can guess who said what.  
  
"What is the main ingredient in Summer Pudding?"  
  
"Fruit!"  
  
Glorfindel seemed to be much better at food questions than Erestor or I, well, we were better at other ones.  
  
"Benelux is the collective name for Luxembourg, Belgium and what other country?"  
  
"Netherlands!"  
  
"Holland!"  
  
"Germany!"  
  
Both myself and Erestor sighed. Glorfindel was worrying sometimes.  
  
"Netherlands," contestant, "Correct."  
  
"Sir Walter Raleigh was knighted in 1585 by which monarch?"  
  
"Elizabeth I!" Glorfindel mentally jumped at something he knew the answer to, strange that.  
  
"Beats me." Me, hey, aren't I the one who grew up here?  
  
"Elizabeth I." Erestor confirmed.  
  
*  
  
Well, the show was over so I tried to explain what a fairytale was. "They're children's stories, that are completely non-believable, well, kind of, I suppose seeing as how you're here in my head they're slightly more believable. They're sort of like myths. Hang on, I have some in my room."  
  
I walked into my room and searched through my book case, aha! 'Hilda Boswell's Treasury of Fairy Tales'. "Strictly it's not my book," I explained, "It belonged to my mother, but I'm rather fond of it...and she doesn't read it anymore, and most of her childhood books got ruined when the storeroom flooded, but this was in my room, so it was fine."  
  
"It does look rather worn." Erestor said.  
  
"Yes, well, look," I opened the book to its title page and it read, '1962' and a scrawled child's name. "That was 40 years ago, that's a long time to us mortals." The words were meant in jest, but it made me sad, I was nothing to these two immortals, even the age of my great grandmother didn't make an impact on theirs. Well, talk about depressing.  
  
"Can we read them? Well? I want to read Cinderella, and Snow White!" To be that old and that enthusiastic was not possible. "Why do they have such strange name?"  
  
"Read and you'll find out."  
  
Several hours later, and several books later, Glorfindel and Erestor were done. Glorfindel was now convinced that not so many years ago (to an elf) there were Silvan elves still wandering about. I told him, and rightly so, that he was being silly. Glorfindel was convinced that the 'good' fairy in 'Sleeping Beauty' looked /just/ like Galadriel, except for the wings, and the low cut dress, and the piercing in the pointed ear, and the fact that she was just an artists impression.   
  
Ah, elves and their views on earrings, another interesting subject. I have my ears pierced, although I don't usually wear any earrings. Well, one day I thought, ah what a wonderful day! I know what will be nice, I'll wear those earrings that I got for my birthday...  
  
I don't think I've hear Glorfindel shriek before, or since. All I did was pick up the earring and go to place it through the hole in my ear. At this point, we still hadn't figured out about the language yet, so it was down to us going, 'no!' and 'good, no pain.' Glorfindel didn't seem to buy it, it wasn't until I remembered who was in control of this body and that he couldn't stop me.  
  
I picked up the earring, placed it to my ear, pushed it through and fastened the back. "See, no pain." I even pulled on the earring for good measure, trying to remind him that my ears weren't elf ears. I still think he thinks it's going to hurt every time I go near my ears with earrings. I'd love to see his face if I ever decided to get my ears...or anything else pierced again.  
  
Well, back to fairytales. "Why did Anne Robinson speak of a movie? These are books."  
  
"Well, like people made films of Lord of the Rings," I could just hear Glorfindel wincing at this part, "people make films of these stories."  
  
"Do you have any?"  
  
Who doesn't have Disney movies? "Yes, but it's too late now, some of us have to sleep."  
  
And that was Weakest Link time.  
  
*  
  
Well? Comments needed... 


	4. The Falling Out

dis: not mine, but me, no harm intended no money being made.  
  
a/n: technically this was supposed to come in in september, after the summer, that explains the cold, but...I couldn't help it, I liked the chapter too damn much. So, this is tech. a treat...ok, that depends on how you like the chapter, oh n/m.  
  
responses:  
  
UnDeadGoat: ah, there is a reason, well, at the moment there's three, depending on what type of story I want this to be, humour, serious, etc. Also, if I want to leave it open for a sequel or not. And thank you for your reviews, they made me smile :) ERKENBRAND.  
  
???????: If it gets worse as it goes on, why are you still reading? Why not give me a name or some pointers as to where you feel that the story lets itself down? Why not give me advice and be constructive instead of insulting.  
  
mrs.shigwa.cobain: there will be more with the issue of having voice in my head as we go on, hopefully, it all depends on the reason they're there. Glad you like it :)  
  
Alaina: ah, Alaina, what can I say but...TWINS, TWINS TWINS TWINS!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* sorry 'bout that.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Glorfindel was distressed, Erestor was distressed, and I was having the time of my life. Bodies moved all around us, pushing and shoving, our ears were assailed and our feet hurt, yet we still moved up and down. I was being shoved under again, eek, sometimes I wish wasn't as small as I am. Ack, grab hold of friend, grab hold of friend! Down me and my friend went. Oh god, here comes a crowd surfer, and oh no, there goes the guy that was trying to help us up. Oops, another person tripped, argh my chin!   
  
I laughed as I was pulled my feet as the pile was sorted. Oh good, now, back to the band. Wait, where's my friend? Oops, hehe. I bent down and grabbed the flailing arm and pulled her up. There we go, all better now. Music blaring, pushed against the speaker.   
  
"What do you call this again?" Glorfindel asked quite distastefully.  
  
"A gig, see, people play, we stand here and do this, fun." I answered, oh the joys.  
  
"But people are getting shoved and crushed and you are too small to be in here."  
  
"No, I'm old enough, and I can breath fine, see?" I took a few choked breaths and nearly swallowed my chewing gum. Oops, hehe.   
  
"These are musicians?" Erestor asked distastefully, indicating the stage.  
  
"Yes, and they're very good."  
  
"It doesn't sound very good."  
  
"Well it is, now shoo, I'm determined to enjoy this and I can barely hear you as it is. Let me be, give me some peace and quiet for a while." And that was the last I heard of Glorfindel and Erestor for...a while.  
  
I was laughing so hard, the lead singer had lost his glasses in the 'pit and refused to start again unless they were given back. I hadn't had this much fun since...since Glorfindel and Erestor arrived. Maybe I needed quiet time away from them, except that wasn't really possible, especially not since they could now hear my thoughts.  
  
It was when I went to the toilets that I heard them, "This is more like a fight than a concert." I promptly ignored it and went back out into the noise.  
  
So there we were, right at the front, being pressed against a bar, probably leave a bruise, but never mind, I was more concerned with the man behind me. The lead singer was addressing the crowd, and I heard Erestor again. "There is a drunk behind you scratching the top of your head and touching your hair!"  
  
"I know, but he pulled me up earlier, don't worry, ignore him."  
  
"But, but-" They were cut up by said drunk attempting to throw me onto the stage. I looked back at him and went, "What?"  
  
The drunk slowly answered something about them wanting females on the stage and he was giving me a hand. Unfortunately he was trying to lift me by my trousers which were slowly leaving me. "Ok, ok!" I was pushed up onto the stage and lost my chewing gum...somewhere. Oh dear, attached to the lead singers shoe, oh well.  
  
I looked to my left and there was a guy with long hair on the stage, I raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's not like they can tell the difference anyway..."  
  
Lets just say it was funny and leave it there. Lets also say Glorfindel and Erestor weren't too happy with it.   
  
I was walking home, well, heading in the general direction of the tube station and I was freezing. I was soaking wet and I hadn't been near water all evening, sufficed to say I stank, a nice warm bath called to me.  
  
"We are never going to go through something like that again!" Glorfindel raged.  
  
"What? What was wrong with it?" I asked.  
  
"It was inappropriate! That drunk! He must have been at least 30 mortal years old!" (Ok, this I had to admit) "And look, it's now dark and you're walking the cold streets wet and shivering, like you've just walked out of a traumatic experience. Or a battle, if you were my child I would have, well, If you were my child you would not have gone out at all!"  
  
Teeth quite literally chattering I shot back, "This is the traumatic experience!"  
  
"Your friend had her top off on stage!" Glorfindel wailed, "She's your age! You are young!"  
  
"This is my world, not yours. These are my friends, not yours. You'd do well to remember that."  
  
We didn't really speak much as I made my way back home. Pah, always trying to spoil my fun, sometimes it was like having my mother in my head. I think we were all sulking, rather acceptable really. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on the way home, all I know is I woke up in my bed, warm and safe. Huh, that was strange.  
  
I crawled out of bed, I hadn't dreamt anything I could remember either last night. Infact, I was almost positive this was the longest time since they had arrived that I hadn't heard Glorfindel or Erestor. Quite nice really.  
  
The second I crawled out of bed I regretted it, owie, Sara hurt. Darn 'pit. I slowly made my way into the living room, everything was oddly quiet. This was wrong, this wasn't right. I wanted Erestor and Glorfindel to say something. It was like all that had just happened was just some horrific dream that I had just woken up from. I didn't like it one bit, maybe I was a bit too attached to them.  
  
I suppose I could have just called out and asked if they were there, but that was a little too much like swallowing my pride. I ate breakfast in silence, my mother having already left for work. After about forty minutes I was beginning to panic, what if they had been allowed to return to their bodies in Valinor?! What if it was deemed that they were not wanted here and moved to another person. Could they even do that, /would/ they even do that.  
  
I whimpered and fearfulness having dismissed the idea of pride asked, cautiously if they were there.   
  
There was a long moment of silence where I thought it'd happened, they'd gone, before Erestor's calm voice answered, "We are here, do you have anything to say."  
  
Oh, now they were here, there was no way I was swallowing my pride which had just made itself known again as my fear vanished. They were just being quiet to scare be, bastards.  
  
"Do not call us that and you will not hear from us until you apologise." Erestor answered my unspoken thoughts.  
  
"Fine!" I said and went back to eating my Cookie Crisp. See if I care. 


	5. France

dis: me is mine, rest not mine, belongs to tolkien etc, no harm intended, no money being made.  
  
a/n: ah, what to say...  
  
UnDeadGoat: Yes, they're being mean, and they're mean for quite a while, as you can see. And yes, bloody '??????'. Stupid Arwen.  
  
??????? : Look, don't like, don't read. And please stop reviewing, or be helpful, perhaps like I said in my last review. And yes, have read the books, am currently on BoLT1, with the rest of the HoME lined up to follow.  
  
Clarenova: :)  
  
mrs.shigwa.cobain: yeah, my friend did that, Nerf Herder gig. And the creepy guys always introduce themselves to me! And I'll try to add more conversations, this was a try...  
  
Jack's Kohl : To have normal aquaintances...  
  
Alaina: JOTMW!JOTMW! and I know I'm being mean, not letting you see this first...hehe...it's a nice surprise this way... I'm trying to think of a way to get the twins mentioned. But my offer's still open, the twins could be in a head near you soon. And with all those people on top I think I'd be a little crushed *grins*  
  
thankee...  
  
**  
  
Two months, you know that? Two whole months. I did my exams, hell, I even left the country. We were in France and so far they didn't even acknowledge my presence. We went on the Eurostar. We'd sped down motorways at 80 mph, we'd seen cathedrals that were stunning. I'd even spoken in French for a while. They hadn't said a word, asked a question. Nothing. They must have been curious. Pfft. Bastards.  
  
Ok, ok, I might have been moping. The first week, the peace was nice, the second the peace was old, now, the peace was just unnerving. Worst of all I knew they could hear everything I thought. So I sat there, I was almost ready to apologise, and they knew it. Except this had gone beyond everything else, this was now a grudge. Even if I wanted to apologise, I couldn't. That'd be giving in.   
  
So I sat there, under a tree, in the blazing hot sun with the temperature up to 42 degrees, practising writing with the tengwar. Maybe I missed them more than I was willing to admit. Well, it was then that I heard a voice in my head, the voice of reason. Otherwise known as Erestor.   
  
"Sara?"  
  
My eyes widened in surprise, there was no point trying to hide it. "Yes?" I answered cautiously.  
  
"Could we go for a swim in the river?"  
  
"What?!" I barked.   
  
"Well, it's rather hot and we're next to a river that looks rather cool." Erestor explained. Seeing my clear distress he asked, "Why, can't you swim?"  
  
I was rather glad that they'd gone for the option of completely ignoring the last few months and I wasn't going to ask them for an apology, but they came to me, that says enough for me. Yet, swimming, I didn't swim, but that didn't mean I couldn't.   
  
"I can swim!" I protested. "I'm just..."  
  
Erestor prompted me, "You're what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then we'll go swimming."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because of what?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
This is when Glorfindel /demanded/ I tell him. He's quite intimidating when he wants to be.  
  
"BecauseI'mscaredoffishandallthoseickythingsthatliveinthewaterandIhateswimmingcostumesanywayandit'snotlikeIhaveoneherewithmeanyway."  
  
I could almost /see/ Erestor raising an eyebrow. "What was that?"  
  
"I'm scared of fish and all those icky things that live in the river."  
  
Glorfindel was beyond astounded, "Scared of fish!? How can you be scared of fish?!"  
  
"It's quite easy, they're all icky and they look at you like they want to eat you!"  
  
"But you eat them! Those fish can't do anything to you besides wriggle."  
  
"Look, can we stop this, you're making my skin crawl."  
  
"Well, then we're supposed to bake in the heat?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"No, we're sitting under a tree, and it's not like there's no breeze." I answered.  
  
"Why couldn't we have stayed at home?" Erestor asked no-one inparticular.   
  
"I know, they give me this free time and see what she does with it?" She of course being my mother.  
  
"Oh, I meant to ask you, why /do/ you have this free time?"  
  
"We get a month and a half off over the hottest months, a break from studies. The exams I sat are to see if I can continue studying."  
  
"Aren't you a perhaps a bit old in human years for all of this studying. I thought humans worked as soon as they could. I know you do not have a farm, what is your families trade?" From Erestor.  
  
"Families don't have trades, well not many. Really I could be whatever I wanted to be." Quite smug I was about that.  
  
"So you will not take after your mother?"  
  
"No, I don't think I want to be a teacher." Boy, did that thought disgust me.   
  
"What does your father do?"  
  
"I don't know." Never met the guy.  
  
"How can you not know?" What world did they live in, oh yeah...  
  
"I don't know who he is, ergo I don't know what he does."   
  
"Was he killed." The idea he had just gone didn't cross their minds, oh to live in their world.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, where is he?"  
  
"I don't know. Never asked, don't really want to know."  
  
"Oh, do you have any other family?" Of course I do!  
  
"Yes, my grandparents and my mothers brother and sisters, oh, and their children."  
  
"Why do you never see them?"  
  
"Oh, they live a long way from me, don't worry, you might get to see them soon. We usually spend one week of the summer with them, at least."  
  
"How many more years of study do you have left?"  
  
"If I do well, five to six."  
  
"You will be past twenty!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're a lucky human then. In Middle-Earth an education was rare and there were seldom any that stay in it for such a degree."  
  
"In my world..." I was tempted to say they ride people like ponies, "it's more available. Well, in England anyway."  
  
"Oh."  
  
As the conversation between myself and Erestor was drawing to a close, or at least a lull, Glorfindel jumped in.  
  
"I'm hot let's go swimming."  
  
Did he listen to anything myself or Erestor said?!  
  
I groaned and not too politely said 'no'.  
  
So there we were, sitting under a tree, by our tent near a river. You know what came next, don't you?  
  
"If we cannot go in the river to cool down, perhaps we could climb a tree, there will perhaps be a breeze higher up." Glorfindel seemed rather game.  
  
"I'm not the tree climby type," I explained. "I /don't/ climb trees. Besides that's a very tall tree." Far taller than a two story house.  
  
"I think..." Glorfindel started.  
  
"You think what?" I snapped.  
  
"No, don't even think of it Glorfindel," Erestor chided.  
  
"Don't think what? I'm confused..."  
  
Glorfindel seemed to umm and arrr for a few moments before he blurted out, "I think I could take control of your body, but only for a short moment."  
  
I was amazed...and scared. "What do you mean /think/?"  
  
"Well, when you fell asleep on the train after the gig, you didn't fall asleep, I took control. You were just so tired."  
  
"You took control of my body?!"  
  
"I told you she would be enraged." Erestor said, quite smugly, to Glorfindel.  
  
"But she had to know. Besides, it may be useful." Glorfindel protested.  
  
Seeing that Glorfindel was like a kid at christmas with the whole idea that he could be incontrol of a body, I yielded. "Oh look, as long as you ask permission and keep it safe, I suppose I'll allow you. But remember, I'm shorter than you, I'm weaker than you, and there are bits of me in different places that don't react well to blows."  
  
Erestor started to say, "I don't..." When Glorfindel cut him off, "Just think about it. Now, can we try and climb the tree?"  
  
"I suppose, what do I have to do?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe close your eyes and try to relax?" So that's what I did. A few moments passed and nothing happened.  
  
I went to open my eyes and say this isn't working, when nothing happened. Suddenly my eyes opened and I grinned.  
  
"It worked!" I said, but it wasn't me. It was Glorfindel.  
  
Now, I've got to say, you won't have a more trapped feel than when you're in your own mind and you can't control you body. It's like a series of spasms but it's not, it's just someone else in control.   
  
Glorfindel looked at the tree, and smiled. We carefully walked over to the tree and Glorfindel set about climbing it. Mentally I asked, "are you sure you can do this?"  
  
"Yes he's sure, it's Glorfindel."  
  
"Who said that?" Even though I knew the answer.  
  
"I did." Said Erestor. It was strange, when I was in control, I could only hear them, but now I wasn't in control I could almost feel Erestor, it was as if he was standing near to me. "Erestor!" I yelled.  
  
"Hush, Glorfindel needs to concentrate, see, we just got hit by a branch. I had indeed felt the hit, ow. Glorfindel also seemed to have forgotten about one appendage.   
  
"Stop knocking them!" I shouted.  
  
"Look, give me time to adjust!" Glorfindel griped.   
  
After much hassles because Glorfindel insisted that I was 'weak and in need of training'. (With my counter argument being when would I ever need to do anything physical, which just earned snickers. Males.)  
  
We sat on one of the higher branches, reclining against the trunk and I don't think I had ever felt Glorfindel and Erestor so at ease. They were happy, they were relaxed and it was at that moment that it really sunk in how much they were elves. They were happy with nature, London must have been horrific to them. I suppose I should visit the park more often. I thought passingly.   
  
We stayed up there for most of the day, infact, we didn't descend until in the distance we saw my mothers car approaching. Oh dear. Let us just say the sum of said events was a sprained ankle. Glorfindel tried to jump the last few branches and completely forgot I wasn't an elf. Trip to hospital and a crutch later, we were almost back to normal, well, except for one small detail.  
  
"Glorfindel! Give me back my body!"  
  
"I tried! You're just no good at taking control!" He insisted.  
  
"Yes I am! You're just not giving it up!"  
  
"Look, it may take time for you to learn how to take control, Glorfindel had been trying for a while." Erestor told me in what I assumed was his calm and reassuring voice.  
  
"Trying for a while! I knew it! You were after my body!"  
  
"Why would I want the body of a human girl-child!?"   
  
"It's better than no body!"  
  
And so went the argument, until we fell to sleep, then we argued in our dreams.   
  
*  
  
When I woke up, I was back in control, much better. I also tended to believe that Glorfindel had been trying to give me back my body since he spent most of the dream trying to describe how to take control. Dreams were becoming less of a chance to talk to each other in our proper forms and more like dreams should be. Except they were always in my dreams. Well, the holiday continued.  
  
France was nice, Vichy was nice. Vichy had one thing I loved about it more than anything else. An art deco church. Of course, Glorfindel and Erestor wanted to know what a church was.  
  
"It's a place we go to worship God. Probably our version of Eru."   
  
"Why do you have to go to a place to worship Eru?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Do you worship the Valar as well?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
They continued to fire a stupid amount of questions at me, until I reminded them that it had infact been several thousand years since Elves had left and even more since any of the Valar had been present among us. So we got back to looking at the beautiful windows.  
  
And so went on our holiday in France, with most things back to normal.  
  
**  
  
well? 


	6. Family

dis: see chap 1.  
  
a/n: I felt inspired...ok, ok, I had some free time, *looks at pile of work to do* I, er, blast it, I like the reviews, fine?  
  
Lily Anguirel - Thanks :) And why Glorfindel and Erestor? They're my current obsessions, I seem to go in a rota, one week Haldir, one week Celeborn, one week Thranduil (ok, the Thranduil one lasted well past a week) Rúmil was a long obsession as well. But they all come back eventually. At the moment I'm obsessed with Haldir and the Rangers of Ithilien. Everyone seems to get their turn, except for Arwen, oh and maybe Frodo and Sam, oh and don't forget Feanor, and, oh hell.  
  
Clarenova: :D (new smiley!)  
  
UnDeadGoat: Glad you like, and I figure they might have known, but I suppose once you meet your gods, it might be hard to talk to statues...well, in their opinion, no? But ah well, s'all good. And here you have another form of torture...  
  
***  
  
A week later we were back in England, and unfortunately on our way to visit my grandparents. Oh, it wasn't the visit I minded, I was rather font of my grandparents, it was the fact we were to be travelling up with my uncle. Not that I didn't like him, it was more he took my seat in the front of the car and for some reason unbeknown to me the back windows had child thingies on them. 'Child thingies'? I can hear you saying, yeah, you know the ones, where the windows only open half of the way to stop little children jumping out. Ok, maybe they're not really for children, maybe dogs? Who knows, the point was, they were on and I was in the back - for a 6 hour drive.  
  
The day didn't start out well, I knew what I was in for, Glorfindel and Erestor didn't. Five am, rise and shine. Glorfindel seemed happy at the prospect of getting up at 'the crack of dawn', that was until he found out how my body reacted to getting up at ridiculous hours. Not all of us can have perfect elven bodies that love all these things, can we? So yawning and stretching I was bunged into the car.   
  
"I did not know you had any family living close to you." Glorfindel commented.  
  
"Oh, I have quite a bit of family close to me, I just don't visit." I answered.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"Because."  
  
Glorfindel seemed to have learnt that that was a reason enough, especially with me. Erestor seemed to have something to say anyway.   
  
"Why is your ankle not better now?" I was off the crutches but I was still hobbling along. "Are you sure it is not broken?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure, you saw the x-rays," That had indeed been a funny sight for the two elves, Glorfindel screeching in my head 'that's you...me...us! look!'. "And it's taking so long because I'm human. You're telling me you would have been up and about running and all by now?"  
  
"Yes," Erestor replied, "This would only have hampered an elf for perhaps two or three days and that's long enough. Glorfindel you be careful with your ideas from now on, I'd hate to think how long it'd take for a /broken/ bone to heal."  
  
I thought for a moment, hearing Glorfindel's sad, 'oh'. "When I fractured my wrist it took three weeks to heal properly and was a bit fragile after that."  
  
Erestor having assumed that a 'fracture' was a type of break simply sighed, I almost wished I could hear his thoughts just to know if he was really thinking about ways to stop Glorfindel doing 'dangerous' things. I almost thought I heard Erestor say 'I bet you wish you could read /my/ thoughts' but dismissed it. It didn't work like that, they could read, at will, any of mine but I could read none of theirs. Shame that. Curiosity got the best of me and I was about to ask if he had infact said anything when Glorfindel spoke up.   
  
"What's a fracture?"  
  
Half an hour later and my last taste of freedom in the front (as well as a lesson on shielding my thoughts from them) and we arrived at my uncles. Ah, I thought, suddenly thinking that it could indeed be a lot worse, my six year old cousin and aunt could want to come along. Phew. Mum went in to get my uncles and walked out with a beaming six year old. Oh dear lord no.  
  
Glorfindel immediately perked up while Erestor joined me in the corner of my mind I had retreated to the second they got into the car. The girl blinked and looked at me and asked, 'who are you.'  
  
Glorfindel seemed perplexed, how could a family member that lived this close not know who I was, 'what?' I asked mentally, quite defensively, 'I don't visit them much.'  
  
My aunt introduced me as 'Sarah' note that, said wrong, bloody family. My uncle and mother in the front, my dog by my feet and my aunt and cousin crammed into the back with me. This was going to be a very long six hours. Hang on...I've got an idea...  
  
'Glorfindel?' I asked, having been able to partially shield this thought from him, or at least I guessed so as he was quite surprised when he heard my request. 'How would you like to spend a day in control?' He perked up and a few minutes later the switch was made.  
  
Glorfindel, as me, beamed down at the little child and asked, "What did you say your name was again, pen-neth?"  
  
My eyes would have grown wide if they could have, mentally I berated myself for a not-so-well thought out plan. Glorfindel wasn't ready to play me to my family.   
  
"What did you call me?" My cousin asked.  
  
"It means little-one in Elvish." At this point I started screaming at Glorfindel, realising his error he quieted me and said quickly, "Swedish really is a wonderful language." Her eyes immediately brightened and asked to be taught more words. Oh god no.  
  
'Don't worry,' Erestor said to be, rather soothingly, far too soothingly that Erestor's voice sounded when I was in control, 'she is young, they will not believe her and I doubt she will remember them any way.'  
  
A cramped six hours later (I swear this journey never used to take that long...) and the child was actually looking up to me as some sort of...respected and trusted individual. Bah, children really weren't my thing. 'They should be,' Glorfindel told me, 'my mortal standards in a few years you could have children...'   
  
I should have fainted, 'Why do you say these things? You know they're hurtful.' Erestor laughed, and I felt my face scowl.   
  
'Children are nice and you know it Erestor! Remember the twins! Remember Arwen! Remember Earendil...perhaps you won't be able to remember Earendil, but still. Elladan's constant scrapes and Elrohir's little grubby hands, grabbing at your formal robes. Tell me you do not miss those days.'  
  
Erestor sighed, 'If I miss them it is no concern of yours, those days are long gone and yes I do mourn them, Elladan and Elrohir are grown and probably have many children of their own we know nothing of knowing those two... Earendil is sailing and Arwen is dead! Now, the child is looking at us strangely, do something.'  
  
Glorfindel did indeed do something, he took the child by the hand and led her into my grandparents house. I asked Erestor, 'what do you mean by 'have many children of their own we know nothing of knowing those two'?'  
  
I felt Erestor's surprise, 'I did not say that, I thought that.'  
  
'Oh,' I said, 'Oh!' I said again and then realising this probably wasn't a good thing, 'Oh.'  
  
'Let us not worry about this now, there are old people embracing us.' I retreated from the area myself and Erestor had escaped to, it had been where Glorfindel and Erestor had been hiding for those two months, very dull, sensory wise, homely.   
  
"Grandmother! Grandfather!" Glorfindel said as he embraced them both, kissing my Nan on the cheek and grasping my granddad's hand in a rather manly fashion. I groaned.   
  
'No, Glorfindel,' I told him, 'You hug and kiss them both and call them 'Nan and granddad. You are a young mortal female, not a male elven warrior.'  
  
'Oops.' I heard, 'Ah well, no harm done, now what else must I do?'   
  
'Take my bag, take your shoes off and put the bag in the room that looks like it might be mine.' I grinned inwardly. Glorfindel did what I said and looked at all three rooms, close together, one room with a double bed, one with two singles - done in cream lace, rather richly done, and lastly a small room with a view of dark trees and games and puzzles and packs of cards all over the room - with one single bed.   
  
Glorfindel dumped the bag, (and the laptop's carry case) and went back to collect my cousin from the kitchen. The area around my grandparent's house is rather nice, bit of forest here, bit of farm land there, country side enough for the likes of a city person. 'What do we do now?' I was asked as we pulled my cousin into the living room.  
  
'Oh I don't know,' I replied, 'see if she plays any games.' And she did, snap. Oh, and Draughts. Unfortunately for me, she seemed to play more games than Glorfindel did, well, human games that is.   
  
As we couldn't swap roles as Glorfindel insisted that I 'wasn't relaxed enough' so I was stuck spending three dull hours telling Glorfindel how to play cards with my cousin. And Draughts, don't forget Draughts.  
  
Glorfindel was having fun, Erestor was skulking in some corner of this mind and my cousin wanted to play Chess. 'She's too young.' I told Glorfindel.  
  
"You're too young." He told her.   
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
'Why?' He asked.  
  
'Because it's got too many pieces for her to remember, it'd take too long and it's a game of strategy, think tactics, etc. No.' I told him.  
  
Glorfindel took a moment to cushion it and then said, 'There is not enough time before dinner, perhaps we should play another game of Strip Jack Naked?' She bounced up and down, the previous game forgotten.   
  
More time passed, more games were played, then I tried to teacher her Rummy. Not so successfully. My Nan, hearing the conversations going on in the front room about Rummy and called out. "Remember she's only six years old!" And then she went back to dinner.   
  
Dinner, ah dinner, what beats a Roast Dinner at your grandparents house? Or more importantly, what could demean a Roast at Nan's? Oh, I know! Having to sit in another room with your baby cousin because there's 'not enough room at the adult table and she can't eat alone.' Hello! 16 here! Eugh.  
  
Glorfindel took delight in it and I had to worry about Erestor, he hadn't said a word in hours, ah well, probably best he'd just complain.   
  
They left, yay, they picked up the car and drove back to London that evening. My uncle had work the next day, but it was still the summer for me.  
  
Slowly things calmed down, I sat to watch telly and rested happily - until I fell off the chair. Glorfindel had done it, we'd switched back, but he hadn't told me, oh no, he'd just done it and I hadn't been prepared. I was perched on the chair moments before, and now I wasn't. Drat.  
  
My mum, Nan and granddad looked at me, "Sorry" I muttered, "I think I'll got to be now." Cue hasty exit.  
  
I went to my room, pulled off my clothes, put on my night clothes and snuggled into the bed. Oh, cold. I thought I heard Erestor mumble, "Stupid human body," but I dismissed it.   
  
I lay there for a while, still awake, thinking, 'I'm sure there's something I'm forgetting, and Erestor, what's wrong?'  
  
Erestor didn't answer, so I asked Glorfindel, "What's wrong with Erestor?"  
  
"Oh, he's convinced you can read his thoughts and doesn't want you to so he's trying to block his mind, but he's just being anti-social."  
  
"Right, what's wrong with me reading his mind? You've both been into mine far too many time, far more then I'd like, by the way. Share and share alike."  
  
Erestor came back quickly and said, "Things I don't want you to see, but now I know you might be able to read them I'll try not to think about them, but then you'll hear them because I'll end up thinking about them." Ah, he was worried he'll do what I did. I wonder if his thoughts were sexual fantasies, just when I decided I'd rather not know, I got a glimpse of what Erestor was trying not to think about.  
  
Let's just say it was graphic and a memory, not a fantasy, and it involved leather, Erestor and twins...twins...TWINS?! Glorfindel seemed to catch glimpses of the memory as well.   
  
'Erestor I had no idea!' Glorfindel laughed, 'Well, that explains a lot...' We were all in heaps of laughter.  
  
After we had all quieted down, I suddenly remembered what I forgot.   
  
"Oh, I'm scared of this room, I'm convinced there's a ghost outside of the window." I could almost picture Glorfindel and Erestor looking at each other with dubious expressions. "What? I was little and the curtains don't close, look." I motioned towards the window that looked out into some dark forest, which did, indeed, have no curtains.  
  
"Maybe I just have a overactive imagination," I said as I pulled the covers about me. Seconds later I was on my way to my mums bed, it didn't hurt that I was 16, she was in a double bed, it didn't matter...  
  
Hey! Glorfindel and Erestor were laughing at me, well, of all the things...  
  
*  
  
comments liked... 


	7. The Winter Coat

dis: see chap one.  
  
a/n: see, this is what happens when you muddle up the order of your chapters and change some things to summer. The whole thing about Erestor I've been writing as if you already knew, which you didn't, well, Alaina did but that's because I wrote this the day I went winter coat shopping. Well, the thing about Erestor at the end, just take it to be before the last chapter. If that makes sense. And besides, eugh. Sorry it's shortish.  
  
Alaina: hm, twins. btw, was it you who was teasing me saying they might make a hobbit movie? SKT!  
  
--------The Winter Coat-------  
  
Clothes shopping, ugh, the worst time of the year. Apparently it was winter and I needed a coat and winter shoes. I saw nothing wrong with my shoes, I mean, sure they had holes in them and barely covered any of my foot, but they were comfy! Besides, I was rather attached to them. And the coat? Ok, I yield, I needed a new coat, well, considering I didn't have a coat at that stage, I just needed a coat; it was getting cold and my chest was certainly not happy about it.  
  
So I explained to Glorfindel and Erestor that today we were going to go shopping for new clothes. Glorfindel groaned and Erestor seemed to be quite pleased. I later found out why; pleased Erestor usually bodes something bad for me or Glorfindel.   
  
We pulled into Brent Cross, ah, cars...I love cars, Glorfindel loves cars, Erestor...doesn't. We went from shop to shop, looking, trying on and generally finding faults with every single coat.   
  
"I like this one, it looks like a monk's thingy and it's all funky..." I said, pulling the coat about me and lifting the hood.  
  
All of us studied the reflection, "I think you should get something bright and colourful, so you'll be seen at night incase something like a car comes at you." Glorfindel, must stop watching safety programs.  
  
"I think it's too coarse, and dark is good, draws little attention to yourself. Maybe we could find something like this but made of velvet, or fur." Erestor added.  
  
"Ohh, furs, look, there's a red fur lined coat!" Glorfindel said, unable to actually point but it didn't matter as we had all seen it anyway.  
  
I walked over to the coat and looked it once up and down, I reached to stroke it and pet it as if it were an animal. "You do know this isn't real fur, right?"  
  
"Pardon?" My mother, oh dear, I forgot about her. Must remember to talk to them in my head, this only ever seemed to be an occasional problem.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just reminding myself about the fur." She gave me a good once over look, I really must be more careful about these things, ever since they dragged me into the school nurses office it's been dangerous. And I've not had any problems for ages. 'It's all this excitement.' I muttered.  
  
"Alright, well, do you like this red one?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I think it's nice enough, I'm just not sure how practical it is. I mean, can you see /me/ wearing this?" I could hear Glorfindel and Erestor mentally agreeing with me.  
  
Two hours and fifteen shops later, I thought I'd found it. "It's black," I conceded, "Aye, and it's velvet," this from Erestor. Glorfindel seemed to think for a moment before adding, "It's got brown furry bits." So it was decided, the black velvet-y coat with the brown furry bits was ours.  
  
Now, on to shoes...and trousers.  
  
"What do you mean they come in set sizes? People's feet aren't all exactly one thing or the other!" It was the same problem I had faced with clothes.  
  
"Look, they'll be some to fit me that I'll like, eventually, trust me!" I hiss at him in my head.  
  
I looked down at my foot, the shoes resembled the ones I had just taken off, but not falling apart. "I like them"  
  
"Why can't we have shiny ones?" Glorfindel asked.   
  
"Because they get all scuffed, remember, and they pinch." Erestor told him, it was so much easier when I didn't have to explain things.  
  
"How about the lovely, red suede pair?"   
  
"No, they match nothing, they're too bright, the trousers would make them all dull and they're not in our size anyway!"  
  
Listening to them was quite fun, but now I'd decided I wanted these shoes. "I want these ones."  
  
Both of them didn't seem to hear me so I turned to my mother, "I want 'em."  
  
"Finally!" She exclaimed, I hadn't thought it'd been that long, neither had Glorfindel or Erestor else they would have complained. Oh well.  
  
All left to do was to flee this store. Except that didn't happen as I'd hoped.  
  
"Ohh, what is /that/?!" Glorfindel exclaimed as I looked over a group of tops. Should have kept my eyes on the floor.  
  
I stopped and looked to the rack, "Which one?"   
  
Thankfully my mother hadn't stopped and he directed me to a top that was right off the fricking set of some medieval film. "Can we get it? Can we can we can we?"  
  
Erestor seemed to agree with Glorfindel (quite easily to tell as he wasn't telling him to be quiet). "Maybe, hangon, wait, will this keep you quiet for the ride back?"  
  
Glorfindel thought about it for a moment, "I suppose so, I'll make no comments about the music." Phew, it'd be what I wanted for a change...or my mother.  
  
"Mum!" My mother turned and looked at me, "Can I pleeeeease have this top?"  
  
For once my mother just shrugged, "I don't see why not."  
  
Wow, that was uncharacteristically easy. She's up to something.  
  
Now, to say Glorfindel and Erestor agreed with my choice in trousers would be stretching the truth beyond belief. They were called baggies for a reason, a reason Erestor and Glorfindel didn't seem to like.  
  
"But enemies can hear you comming miles off!" Glorfindel protested.  
  
"We're not in your world!"  
  
"Oh but look at these black velvet trousers..." Erestor pleaded.  
  
"Look, we got a black velvet-y coat, no more, what is it with black velvet and you? Glorfindel, does he actually dress in black velvet all the time?"  
  
"Aye, he does, and I wear nothing but close fitting tunics, nothing loose or 'baggy'" Glorfindel answered. This gave me the most blissful mental image I could have ever wanted. Sufficed to say I was rather unresponsive for quite a few moments.  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor arguing in my head brought me back to reality. "It's you, it's got to be something you said."  
  
"Why me?" Glorfindel.  
  
"Because it was you who was talking before she became all glossy eyed. Oh dear." Erestor said, suddenly realising what could have distracted me.  
  
"What?" Asked Glorfindel.  
  
"Nothing!" I finished quickly, "Now come on, lets see if these trousers fit."  
  
"Are you sure they're supposed to be that tight there and that loose there? You've not just got a bad tailor or designer. You see, this is what happens when clothes aren't designed specifically for you..."  
  
"Ok, ok, maybe these are a size too small, but, they /will/ fit, because I want these trousers and these are the last pair." I struggled in vain with them, this was when Erestor suggested something that I really did not enjoy, what girl does?   
  
"Perhaps you need to loose weight?"  
  
*  
  
The car ride home had been far from peaceful, I had to listen to Glorfindel and Erestor throughout it all. Erestor was perhaps not so used to being around females, as he had no idea of his mistake.   
  
"Sara? Come on Sara! Talk to me! What did I do?" Erestor had been at this for quite a few minutes now, it was irritating.  
  
Glorfindel mentally shushed him, "Erestor, you silly elf, you just talked to a female about her weight. A female! And now you are asking what is wrong!"  
  
"What? I do not spend much time around females, my tastes are...not so ordinary."  
  
"Ordinary?! Is there any slander towards us straight elves in that?!" Glorfindel queried.  
  
"Erestor's gay?" I asked, now this was something I didn't know. You'd thought I might have caught on what with his memories. Well, 'Elrond's chief counsellor' indeed.  
  
"Yes," Both elves answered with notes of apprehension in their voices, "There is no problem, is there?" Erestor asked.  
  
"Oh no, but it does make me wonder about your position, 'Elrond's Chief Counsellor' pray tell..."  
  
And that's how the car ride home went.  
  
* 


	8. ILL

Well, here we go, consider this the pre christmas chapter, the christmas one should be up in a few days as I shouldn't atually be on this computer...*hums*  
  
Clarenova - more car rides will come, although for some reason I can just see Glorfindel with his head stuck out of the window, kinda lke, a, er, in the non-offensive way, a dog. Just my funny mental image of the day.  
  
Alaina - You've only seen the beginning of this chapter, hehe, my granparents own a computer! I just now have to teach them how to use it. TWINS! GLORFINDEL! ARWEN'S HAREM! LEGOLAS IN THE BLUE SHIRT! ILL!  
  
Kat - hehe, I like the christmas one much much more, you probably will as well, hm, it smells like elves...  
  
Ainu Laire - Glad you liked it, trying to make it better, should probably take the time to go over the older chapters, hmm  
  
littlesaiyangirl - well, this one might have more spelling errors than usual because I didn't know i'd have this time alone on a compuer to post it! I'll recheck it later and thanks for the review!  
  
Meethrill - anything? lol. Here you go, another update should be soon, but then I've got to figure out where it's going. Watch out for an abrupt ending coming up soon...  
  
?????????? - See Monty Python and the Holy Grail, scene with French men in castle. Go on, go!  
  
UnDeadGoat - hehe, unfortunately I wrote this mostly when I WAS ill. Eugh.  
  
Related to this chapter is ILL, http:// www. geocities. com/theablackthorn/ILL without the spaces. (Yahoo!Groups groups.yahoo.com/group/ill-elves) I was telling Alaina about the chapters coming up and I was refering to most of them in acronyms, ROTK, XMAS, ILL. so alaina goes, "ooo, what's ILL?!" and I go, a chapter with me being ill in it. So she goes, oh, and then we start, making up acronyms and Illegal Legolas Lusters comes up, (illegal Lindir lusters as well) and then we decided we should make a club and call it ILL for short, (the full anme being something like ILGHADESMEELEEL Club) So come, join, lust after elves!  
  
SKIP TO HERE IF YOU JUST WANT THE STORY AND NOT MY LOVELY INTERESTING REPLIES AND ILL.  
  
ILL  
  
"Sara, up!" Was the first thing I heard that morning. I jumped out of bed at the irritated sound in her voice, however I immediately jumped back in. Cold, so very, very cold. Blurry eyes, throat hurts, head aches, hot but extremely cold. Oh no, anything but this... "Ill!" I cried to my mother. My mum ran straight in, dressed for work, felt my temperature, poked me a bit, nodded and said, "Stay in bed, I'll call later."  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor both asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Ill." I answered mentally, not wanting to use my voice if I didn't have to.  
  
"Ill?" Erestor asked. I nodded.  
  
"Oh, this is one of those things humans get, I have seen it in them on a few occasions." Glorfindel said.  
  
"What does it mean? What's happening?" Erestor asked.  
  
"It is their bodies, they are weak and sickness comes upon them."   
  
"She is dying?!"   
  
"Nay, I do not think so, she should be well in a few days. Mortals tend to stay in bed during these times. They are not very well generally. I believe it is as if they have been poisoned. Feverish and what not."  
  
"Oh, that does not sound pleasant."  
  
"It's not." I croaked. Great load of good the coat did me, or the shoes! Although, I suspect the trousers may have been to blame. Traipsing around in the jeans, soaking wet couldn't have helped me, but that was that and I was ill. I snuggled under the blankets and made to go back to sleep. Of course Erestor and Glorfindel complaining made this quite a hard thing to do.  
  
"How are we supposed to sleep! It is uncomfortable! We cannot breathe through the nose so we must breathe through the mouth which make the throat hurt! Ah!" Erestor seemed to be having some kind of fit. At least I had the wonderful knowledge that if I managed to get to sleep I probably wouldn't remember any of the dreams I had. Quite good that when you realise Erestor was most likely to complain for the next few hours.  
  
Eventually I managed to fall to sleep, things were hazy for a while after that, waking up, glancing about, snuggling down and going back to sleep. Waking up drenched in sweat is not something I like, but what I dislike even more is waking up drenched in sweat, shivering and dying for the toilet. Ughh.  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor seemed to be having the same mental arguments with themselves as I was. Go to the toilet, not go to the toilet, how full was my bladder? The only difference present with our internal arguments was that I /knew/ how bad it was going to be, they could only imagine. I jumped up as best I could, ran for the toilet, relieved myself and dived back into bed. Cold so cold, too hot, cold, argh!  
  
Through all this Erestor and Glorfindel seemed to have been having a disagreement, one of those not-so-rare-anymore times when they remember they can retreat to a corner of my mind and barely feel anything. Lucky buggers. The only thing was they seemed to be disagreeing if it was fair to leave me in control when I was so ill.  
  
"...that would not be very fair, he probably sent us here to learn something, you know him. This might be it."  
  
"This? What could we possibly learn from this?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, you know him, always coming up with these strange ideas."  
  
"But this? Besides, I thought we were here because you couldn't stop that ridiculous innuendo, or keep your breeches up."  
  
"Look, it's all a matter of opinion, I personally think he was just in a bad mood-"  
  
"Nothing you did to Nienna then, oh no, going to visit his sister and finding /you/ in her /bed/."  
  
"She wasn't in there, I was just going to...surprise her, she would have liked it."  
  
"Oh, of course...Noldo Sex Toy in her bed..." The sarcasm shone through at Erestor's comment.  
  
"You're just bitter because you didn't think of it first..."  
  
I figured I wasn't too keen on the direction that the conversation was taking so I cleared my throat, which hurt quite considerably. Glorfindel and Erestor seemed to have forgotten my presence.   
  
"Oh! Sara! There you are!"  
  
"Erestor, I can't GO anywhere, and I'm ill and you're talking rather loudly."  
  
"I apologise, you weren't by any chance...listening to what was being said, were you?"  
  
"It was rather hard not to, who was it Lórien or Mandos?" I asked.  
  
Mentally I could just see Glorfindel cursing Erestor for teaching me about the Valar. Glorfindel groaned and said, "It was Mandos who walked in but it was the two of them that did this, it reeks of both of them. Although, it does seem more Mandos' style..."  
  
"Oh, why would Erestor be bitter because he didn't think of it first, and what exactly /was/ the plan?!"  
  
Before Glorfindel could answer, a very panicky Erestor answered, "You're too young the know why, and ignore anything I may have said about Glorfindel in the, uh, heat of the moment."  
  
"Why?" Suddenly Erestor was doing his, 'I'm trying not to think about something and therefore pull up the memory and you all get sucked into it' thing. Quite funny, but also quite disturbing, Erestor had done some strange things and this was one of them. Naked and tied to the bed was someone with golden hair and riding them was Erestor, oh god, no, please don't let the golden haired elf be...yes, it was Glorfindel.   
  
I was pulled back into reality and raised an eyebrow, "The straight elf?" I queried.  
  
"Well, been around a long time, er, done many things? Thought I was going to die? Er, Erestor help?" Erestor was as flustered as ever but quickly heard Glorfindel's state through the nervous lilt to his voice and laughed.  
  
"If you must know he bet himself...and lost, not that he wasn't oh-so willing." Erestor told me and I promptly burst out laughing.  
  
When the laughter had died down, I asked, "Wait a sec, you can tell me, nay, show me! That but you won't tell me what happened to get you stuck in /my/ body!?"  
  
"Yes, I mean, no, you weren't supposed to see that."  
  
"Will you please tell me why you're in my head?"  
  
"Well, Glorfindel became infatuated with Nienna-"  
  
"She wanted me, you just know it, if only she stop crying for a minute. Besides, she needs cheering up."  
  
"So he broke into her house, dressed it up and waited for her naked surrounded by rose petals in her bed-"  
  
"It was a good plan."  
  
"Yes, well, that's debatable, but Nienna wasn't the first person home, her brother, Namo was, he wasn't so happy. In fact, he chased Glorfindel, wrapped in a sheet, out of the house."  
  
"Remember it was a cold day."  
  
"And where does this golden fool run? Yes, of course, straight to my abode. Cowers in the corner and while I'm trying to get him to tell me what's happened Irmo's before us and can't seem to remember which one of us his brother had said was in the bed."  
  
"Well, 'that Noldor rat' sort of fits us both."  
  
"Shh! So he said we were both obviously friends and probably in it together and that this should 'teach us'. Next thing we know we're in your dreams. Didn't even give me a chance to blame Glorfindel."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well it was your fault!"  
  
"You would have stolen the idea and gone after Lórien eventually. At least Nienna wasn't married!"  
  
"No, she just had two protective brothers!"  
  
"But-" Glorfindel cut himself off and addressed me, "are you quite done laughing yet?"  
  
"Almost!" I managed to choke out.  
  
"It's not funny!" Protested Erestor.  
  
"Well, it is rather," Said Glorfindel feebly.  
  
"Valar only knows how long we'll be stuck here, and I mean that literally!"  
  
"You don't like my company?" I asked, quite upset, I wasn't /happy/ about them being in my head, but I was quite fond of them now.  
  
"No! It's not that it's just, I'm rather fond of my body, our bodies, er, and this life seems to lack, er, how do I put this?" Glorfindel lost for words? Ah.  
  
"Sex." Erestor said quite bluntly, and he almost seemed, hm, what is that state? Smug, no. Superior, no. Righteous, no, not really. Ah well, sufficed to say Erestor thought it was a fitting punishment, but still seemed to be annoyed that he had been dragged along.  
  
I thought for a moment, "You know, if this wasn't quite so weird, I'd call it peer pressure." And I should have expected the next question, it always came when I tried to be 'insightful'.   
  
"What's peer pressure?"  
  
*  
  
Well, that was it, that was why those elves were in my head, they offended a Valar and he might take them at any moment, quite a sad prospect really. I was sitting pondering what I could do to make them stay, or what I could say when Erestor spoke up.  
  
"Sara, don't think about things like that."  
  
"Why not? I don't want you two to go."  
  
"Oh hush, it will be much better, think about all the things you can do normally once we're gone. Think about all the useless knowledge that will probably leave with us. And think how much room they'll be!"  
  
"But you won't be there, what do I do when I don't want to talk, or get afraid. I'll be...alone."  
  
"You were like that under a year ago, remember? It will be like freedom, not isolation."  
  
"But that's the problem, I don't remember what it was like before you came, at least I don't think so."  
  
At this point in a far too depressing conversation, Glorfindel broke in with a question, "What's Christmas?"  
  
I know, quite short, but I really wanna post the Christmas chapter and I can't until I do this chapter and yay, see, we now know why the elves are in my head, or at least part of the reason...  
  
Just incase people haven't read the Sil, here's the bit about Lórien, Mandos and Nienna:  
  
"The Fëanturi, masters of spirits, are brethren, and they are called most often Mandos and Lórien. Yet these are rightly the names of the places of their dwelling, and their true names are Námo and Irmo.  
  
Námo the elder dwells in Mandos, which is westward in Valinor. He is the keeper of the Houses of the Dead, and the summoner of the spirits of the slain. He forgets nothing; and he knows all things that shall be, save only those that lie still in the freedom of Ilúvatar. He is the Doomsman of the Valar; but he pronounces his dooms and his Judgements only at the bidding of Manwë. ...  
  
Irmo the younger is the master of visions and dreams. In Lórien are his gardens in the land of the Valar, and they are the fairest of all places in the world, filled with many spirits. ...  
  
Mightier than Estë is Nienna, sister of the Fëanturi; she dwells alone. She is acquainted with grief, and mourns for every wound that Arda has suffered in the marring of Melkor. So great was her sorrow, as the Music unfolded, that her song turned to lamentation long before its end, and the sound of mourning was woven into the themes of the World before it began. But she does not weep for herself; and those who hearken to her learn pity, and endurance in hope. Her halls are west of West, upon the borders of the world; and she comes seldom to the city of Valimar where all is glad. She goes rather to the halls of Mandos, which are near to her own; and all those who wait in Mandos cry to her, for she brings strength to the spirit and turns sorrow to wisdom. The windows of her house look outward from the walls of the world." 


	9. It smells like elves

Right, Alaina has a kinda of offshoot fic to this, it's called Ellarohir (title might give it away, hehe) and it's here: https://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1660502  
  
Alaina - woohoo, TWINS! GLORFINDEL! *coughs subtly* FARAMIR!  
  
mrs.shigwa.cobain - lol, I finished that chapter on x-mas day, maybe I was a bit preoccupied and wanted to lead onto the nexct chapter, hehe.  
  
Dslguy14 - Ah, they may be in my head a while yet, or mayhap someone elses?  
  
Meethrill - for me, I try to make sure that every chapter is 1000 word and at least every two weeks, thenI thought 'that's a bit short, let's try and make it's 2000 every week at least. Well, it's up to 3000 in a couple of days, although I'm afraid I may not be able to keep up with this pace.  
  
Ainu Laire - That's a BAD mental image?! o_O hehe.  
  
MERRY something or other...  
  
Nimmir - 'white jewel', hopefully.   
  
"%TEXT%" Denotes talk in Sindarin.  
  
--------------------  
  
Smells like elves...  
  
--------------------  
  
"So what did you say we are supposed to do?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"I told you, it's a winter festival, it's very fun and there are presents!"  
  
"Presents? What kind of presents?"   
  
"Well, generally you ask for what you want and hope the other person gets them for you."  
  
"Ah, what other person?"  
  
"Parents, grandparents, family and some friends."  
  
"That's a lot of people."  
  
"Yeah, the only down side is that we generally have to get them presents in return. But don't worry, all I REALLY have to worry about is Nan, Granddad, Mum, Susan and the secret Santa present."  
  
"Secret Santa?"  
  
"Yes, remember, names in hat, one good present."  
  
"Right." Pause. "Why are we here again?"  
  
"Buy the presents."  
  
"Ah."  
  
*  
  
"Do you think she'll like that?" I asked Glorfindel and Erestor, pointing at a picture frame.  
  
"I'm not sure, didn't she say no more picture frames?" Glorfindel.  
  
"No, I'm sure she said no more ridiculously small picture frames, or maybe that was Susan."  
  
"It was Susan." Erestor confirmed.  
  
[snip]  
  
"Slippers? Why would they want slippers?"  
  
"Because it's cold there."  
  
"Who are we buying these for again?"  
  
"Never mind, Glorfindel."  
  
[snip]  
  
"Diabetic chocolates? Haven't tried 'diabetic' before. Is it nice?"  
  
"Oh just don't ask Glorfindel."  
  
[snip]  
  
"Ohh! Let's look in there, please?!"  
  
"No Glorfindel, we don't need any more clothes."  
  
[snip]  
  
"Well, maybe that picture frame's big enough for Susan." Glorfindel.  
  
"That's a mirror, not a picture frame." Me.  
  
"No, it's a picture frame" Glorfindel.  
  
"Mirror." Me.  
  
"Picture frame." Glorfindel.  
  
"Mirror."  
  
"Picture frame."  
  
"Mirror."  
  
"Picture frame."  
  
"Oh look, just ask the people at the counter!" Erestor.  
  
"'scuse me, is that a picture frame or a mirror?"  
  
"It's a flat screen TV."  
  
"Oh."  
  
[snip]  
  
"Didn't we get Susan a present?" Glorfindel.  
  
"No, be quiet." I snapped.  
  
"Yes we did, the make up bag." Erestor.  
  
"Oh, maybe we did." At least I had the courtesy to blush.  
  
[snip]  
  
"Oh just get the picture frame! Come on, I want more mince pies!" Erestor.  
  
[snip]  
  
I don't like shopping  
  
*  
  
"What do we do with the presents now?" Glorfindel asked now we were back home with the presents in front of us.  
  
"Oh, this is the much nicer part, we wrap them."  
  
"What do we wrap them with?" I indicated the paper. "This is the nice part?!"  
  
I was sitting, quite happily wrapping presents and idly talking with Glorfindel and Erestor, when the ribbons were pulled out.  
  
"Ohhh, how delightful!" Cried Glorfindel.  
  
"See? I told you it was fun, and each with celotape."  
  
"Can we give them the presents now?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"No, we have to wait until the twenty fifth of December, because that's the day the festival is celebrated."  
  
"Is it the end of winter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"New year?"  
  
"No."  
  
Glorfindel continued to ask what made it the twenty fifth of December. I considered trying to explain about Jesus, but that hadn't gone down too well last time so I opted for: "It's religious related."  
  
"Oh," Glorfindel seemed to think for a few moments, just as I heard him start speaking, Erestor cut in, "Just leave it, Glorfindel. Enjoy the holiday."  
  
He sighed.  
  
*  
  
It was that trip again, up to Norfolk to my grandparents, I literally had my fingers cross, no ickle children, please! All we had to do was stop at my uncles and drop the presents up there, easy enough. Mum walked in, and came out, no cousins in tow, phew. She got into the car, sat down, and suddenly asked me for her car keys.  
  
"I don't have them, you took them." 'Didn't she?' I added to Glorfindel and Erestor, they agreed with me.  
  
So she got up, walked back into the house, I held my breath again. Came back out with no cousins, double phew.   
  
"By the way, Sara." She said to me once we were on the road again, "they said they might come up and visit tomorrow." Drat.  
  
Glorfindel was full of the joys of spring again as he was within arms reach of the CD player, it was a long trip and there was nothing to stop him complaining until I put something he liked on. Trips were nice and all, but when you had Glorfindel in your head, they weren't so nice. He was almost enamoured with the car, that and speed.   
  
"Why don't you just give him control?" Erestor asked, "You can come back here and let him have his fun, what harm can he do?"  
  
Remind me never to listen to Erestor. I agreed and Glorfindel had the time of his life, well, so to speak. Music blaring, windows open and hair blowing and Glorfindel giving shouts of 'faster' and 'over take /that/ car'! I guess his road safety phase had passed. I think my mum just blamed these spurts of random wild behaviour on me being a teenager, either that or she was humouring me. Although I suspect she may have been doing that as well.  
  
Still, it's funny how the trip goes so much faster when there's good music to listen to and no company. Probably got something to do with the fact that there was no other 'adults' in the car to complain about the speed it was being driven at as well. I love my mum.  
  
*  
  
So we were at my Nan's, it was Christmas Eve and no matter how much I had nearly conquered the art of sleeping easily and peacefully on Christmas Eve Glorfindel and Erestor seemed to have ruined it. Maybe it was their anticipation of a certain host of presents to be opened in the morning. Ah well. Up at 5 am and presents under the tree, yay! I ran to the living room and went straight after my presents, it didn't matter that it wasn't light yet, right?  
  
Some books, some DVD's, a mug, some slipper socks (rather nice) and one of the best things in the whole of the world, or at least so Glorfindel thought. Lord of the Rings Risk. There went Christmas.  
  
Quick read of the instructions and we were off.   
  
"Why do I have to be evil?" I asked.  
  
"Because there are only two good armies and as we're elves we should get to be the good ones. Look, at least one of the evil ones are black. The Nazgul look good as well."  
  
"But you've got to be the actual elves, you know what you're doing more and it'll be easier."  
  
"Look, this has nothing to do with real life, it was even an elf on foot would be worth more than a Rohirrim on a horse. And eagles would be worth more than five. There are more than nine Nazgul!"  
  
I sighed, "Ok, I suppose."  
  
Half a game later.  
  
"Haha! I own the whole of Mirkwood now! And Arnor! I will never be defeated!" What more should I expect from Glorfindel? Erestor was doing well as well, all I had was The Dead Marshes and Fangorn, with an Orc on each land. Great.   
  
My grandparents were giving me worried looks, I suppose playing a three player game of Risk by yourself is quite strange, but oh well, it was fun!  
  
*  
  
Glutted I was, full of food to the rim and now my family decides is a good time for a walk in the woods, 'to help the dinner go down'. Bah, lose at risk and now this. True, Erestor had lost as well, but nowhere near as bad as me. At least the woods were nice, I hadn't felt this relaxed and peaceful since, believe it or not, France. When Glorfindel and Erestor were relaxed, I was relaxed. And no matter how many times I insisted that they were Noldor, not Silvan or Sindar Elves, they still said woods made them feel more like they were at home. Beats me. Although I'm not sure Erestor was a Noldor, but it's not the kind of thing you ask about, at least I didn't think so.  
  
We were all walking quite far from each other when I saw my dog run past a thick group of trees and went to follow.   
  
"It smells like elves." Glorfindel suddenly came out with.  
  
"What?" I asked in disbelief, who ever heard of a place smelling like elves?  
  
"Elves live here, or camped here recently."  
  
"Look, Glorfindel, it's just a small wood, all the elves left, didn't they?"  
  
"What have I told you?" Erestor asked.  
  
"Er, um, Glorfindel's always wrong?"  
  
"No, some elves stayed, Silvan elves and generally in things like this Glorfindel's usually right." Erestor admitted, almost begrudgingly.  
  
"So you're telling me that there could be elves in this forest, right now? And it could be as easy as this to find them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, well, where are they?"  
  
"Give me control of the body and I'll tell you, you want to see elves, don't you?" From Glorfindel, who seemed rather less pleased at the situation than Erestor.  
  
"Will they be all dangerous armed f-ing mad wood elves?" I asked, thinking of the Mirkwood elves.  
  
"Probably," Erestor admitted.  
  
"Well come on then! They sound interesting!"  
  
We followed a path that I couldn't at all discern, I think if it hadn't have been for Glorfindel being able to smell the elves we would have had no chance. We walked straight up until we reach a sheer cliff, ok, how did they do that?! (I bet you wanna know what a cliff was doing in the middle of a wood, so do I. I put it down to being the weirdness of a wood near the sea.  
  
"Where did they go?" I asked.  
  
"They might have gone up..." Erestor looked up and then ended with, "...maybe not."  
  
Glorfindel walked around and moved a few rocks...to reveal a small opening in the cliff face. "That was just nifty."  
  
We carefully entered the cave and found we could see nothing, until Glorfindel tensed and the odd torch was lit. We were surrounded.  
  
I could almost feel arrows pointed at us, and then one poked me in the back so I could /actually/ feel arrows point at us. Thank God Glorfindel was in control.  
  
"%Nay, do not fire!%"  
  
One elf actually gasped. Another Elf quickly hit the other one upside the head and said in a rather powerful tone, "%How do you speak our tongue?%"  
  
Glorfindel squinted, "%Thranduil, is that you?!%"  
  
A quick look of shock replaced by flitting anger and then some akin to a pout passed the light haired elves face. "%Nay, I am Nimmir, his eldest son.%"  
  
"%Oh, well, that explains the resemblance, where's good ole Thranny?%"  
  
"%'Good ole Thranny' left for Valinor many years ago, he missed his son, /his/ Greenleaf. Never thinks that maybe it's his other son that needs attention, oh no, never think of something like that. I mean it's not exactly my thought I'm still here. All he ever came out with to sort my problems were 'master your fear' oh yes, because it's that easy. And mother was no better, 'don't mind your father,' she used to say, 'he'll get over his sea longing, and so will you.' Such useful parents I was blessed with, what ever would I do without /them/?! I mean, do you know what his lasts word were to me? No, I don't suppose you do, well they were, 'stop being such an idiot and get on the damned boat!' Well if that does just that the...%"  
  
One of his elven companions cleared their throats.  
  
"%Oh, sorry about that, where was I, oh yes! Who are you and how do you know my father?!%"  
  
*  
  
A little while later and it was all explained. Well, it had been explained, then we had the arrows pointed back at us, then it was eventually proved and then all the elves started laughing.   
  
"What's happening?" I asked Erestor, not having understood anything that had just happened to us. Well, that's not entirely true, I understood they were angry or feeling the urge to kill us any more, that was good.   
  
"They're laughing at Glorfindel, and maybe me, but I think it's him. He's explaining how we got here."  
  
"Oh, what was the blond one babbling about earlier?"  
  
"Glorfindel mistook Thranduil's son for Thranduil, not very pleasant."   
  
Thranduil's son?! Thranduil's son?! But that meant..."Legolas?!"  
  
Erestor would have glared at me if he could have, "What happened to Legolas, Sara?"  
  
"Oh, he sailed over the seas," I answered, quite proud of my memory. I suddenly realised what this meant, "But then how can that be...?"  
  
"It's one of Thranduil's other sons, just because they're not mentioned in the books doesn't mean they don't exist, remember?"  
  
"Yes," I muttered, quite amazing how you could mutter mentally when you didn't have a body to mutter with.   
  
"Thranduil had two sons and a daughter."  
  
"What happened to the daughter?"   
  
"She was killed in Mirkwood when she was but an Elfling, it's best not to mention her, she was Legolas and Nimmir's younger sister, quite tragic. She was killed whilst Legolas was on the quest, during the burnings of Mirkwood."  
  
"Oh, how did it happen?"  
  
"She fell in the Forrest River and was pulled out by wolves, not very pleasant. They never did find out how she fell in quite tragic, like I said."  
  
Well, that was quite a downer. "Where's Thranduil?"  
  
"Nimmir says he's left, sailed West."  
  
"If he's sailed West then how did Glorfindel mistake him for his son?"  
  
"Do you know what everyone in England looks like?"  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
As usually happen when our conversations die down, Glorfindel piped in. "Can you smell them now? Well? Well?"  
  
As he inhaled I could quite easily smell the elves, oh they smell so nice, like everything that's good and pure in the world! They smell like the colour green! Strange but that's exactly what they smelt like.  
  
"Yes! Oh god! Do you two smell like that as well?"   
  
Erestor laughed and answered, "Yes, we do, but we never notice it this much, we smell much more tempting to mortals than we do to each other, trust me. No wonder mortals are drawn to us!"  
  
"Glorfindel, can I, er, y'know..." I kind of asked.  
  
"Oh, if you can take control of the body of course you can meet them!" He answered.  
  
Ok, here goes my test of skill, close our eyes, relax, breath deep and easy and try to open my eyes. I did it! Hurrah!   
  
"Look Glorfindel, Erestor! I actually did it, yay!" I shouted, before I realised that I had said it out loud. I looked to the elves around me and wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Oh dear lord kill me now! 'Glorfindel, want control again?'   
  
'No, introduce yourself, it will be alright, and try not to, well, breath too deeply.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'The smell will effect you, trust me.'  
  
'Ok,' I answered, 'I'll try.' I paused for a moments thought and added, 'How will it affect me?'  
  
'Oh look, just talk to them, they're giving us weird looks.'  
  
"Er, hi, I'm Sara?" I tried. All the elves burst out laughing, and then something strange happened, as I was upset and at the verge of sulking or tears, my mind was still deciding. Erestor took control.  
  
"Typical wood-elves! Nearly made a mortal cry!" He paused for a moment listening to me mentally crying, "you have made her cry, shame on you!"  
  
Most of them seemed stunned into silence, until one of them with a smile spread across his face answered, "The Elf that helped Imladris run smoothly for thousands of years! Erestor's back!" They all started cheering.  
  
I sniffled and was about to question Glorfindel when he answered, "Erestor's a Sindar, quite good at hiding it really. Unfortunately chances are he's related to most of them, knowing those grey-elves." He stopped for a moment, "no harm intended, Erestor."   
  
Erestor blinked and answered, "No harm done, it's probably true knowing these elves. Although these are more Silvan than Sindar, although I'm pretty sure that red haired one is my second cousin twice removed. And I know that the blonde one in the back is my grandfather's niece's husband. Or maybe it was my grandmothers nephew's husband."  
  
"You can do that," I asked Glorfindel.  
  
"Aye, two male can marry, anything's possible with the Sindar, I told you."  
  
"Where were we?" Erestor asked, "Ah yes, I was scolding them."  
  
"Well?" He barked, "What do you have to say for yourselves? To Sara?" The elves had quieted down by now and most muttered apologies. Still hurt that they'd been so mean.  
  
"Can we meet the mortal now?" One of the darker haired elves asked.  
  
'Can they?' Erestor asked.  
  
'I don't think I want to.'  
  
"She says 'no', see, you've scared her away. Now, where were we? Ah yes, Nimmir, why are you still here if the rest of your family has departed?"  
  
A few of the elves actually slapped their heads and groaned. We soon found out why. An hour later and with the distinct feeling that I was forgetting something we now knew why Nimmir was still here. He was afraid of water and got sea sick. Oh great. Unfortunately he couldn't just say that, oh no, he had to launch into a whole long full blown LIFE HISTORY! Currently he was going on something about his mother.  
  
"...father said I have too much Silvan blood in me and not enough Sindar, quite funny really considering..."   
  
A bark from somewhere outside brought us all back to reality and the fact that I had left my mother, grandmother and dog and just wondering off. Oh dear. Erestor jumped up and I tried to think of something to do about my most recent discovery.   
  
"Tell them not to go anywhere and we'll be back in a month and a half, half term."  
  
So he told them and we ran outside to where my dog was. A quick race back to the car and things were almost sorted.   
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?!" My mother shouted at me.  
  
"The dog had fled and I pursued it and it was not until I recaptured her that I was aware of how far I had travelled. The capture and walk back took time, I offer you my deepest apologies." I think they were so stunned by Erestor's speech that they let me slip into the car and off we drove. Oh well, at least he was better than Glorfindel.  
  
***  
  
Well? 


	10. Drinky Drinky

A nice updated version with errors changed, thank you to UnDeadGoat for pointing them out. :) (oh, and asking them about the rum is followed by 'ok, mayhaps a silly question' because they wouldn't have had it. :) )  
  
Alaina - I'm on under an hour a day net access, ack. Silly ISP.  
  
Clarenova - hehe. I'm trying to think of how to do ...*continued at end of chapter*  
  
littlesaiyangirl - unfortunately this is as soon as I can manage, :) *hehe* I am also unfortunately being distracted by the sequel. drat.  
  
Kat - go, join ILL. hehe :)  
  
UnDeadGoat - I hate it when it won't let me sign in. Oh, Farmer Giles of Ham instead of the Sil? Ow, at least they're both Tolkien, although I have yet to read Farmer Giles of Ham, my nan loves it, (she hijacked it off of me ergo not read it yet) but yeah, love you're loving it :)  
  
Dslguy14 - they'll be here for a while yet, even though the focus may be Nimmir soon.  
  
Ainu Laire - strange enough I've had that argument before with someone. Elves will feature more prom. now. :)  
  
Decisions, decisions, I'm trying to keep this as accurate to real life as possible whilst still making it a story worth reading. This means I've had to deviate a bit so I threw in an interlude in Valinor to set it up for what comes next and also to give me more time to decide what direction to head with it.   
  
And now on we go.  
  
-----------------  
  
Drinky Drinky  
  
-----------------  
  
All the way back home nothing was in my head but ways for the elves to sail with Nimmir. On the other hand, all that was in Glorfindel's mind were ways to return to his body. I felt oh so loved at that moment, not. Of course there was some entertainment to be provided from Glorfindel's thoughts. Every time he thought about returning home he thought about what he would do first and that brought up all kinds of pleasant memories.   
  
"What is the first thing you will do when we go?" Glorfindel asked me.  
  
I thought for a moment before answering, "I'm not sure, I think the first thing I'll do is cry, because it'll be real sad losing you two."  
  
"You will weep? You will not do things that you could not do since we have arrived?"  
  
"What have I not done since you arrived? You've seen every aspect of my life."  
  
He thought for a moment before saying, "You will have freedom, you will be able to do what you want, when you want with no other people observing or complaining. Have we not been like, how do you say it, 'parental supervision'?"  
  
"Have you been listening to those terrible day time television shows again? Or is it my friends?" And yes, I do have friends, although they may not feature overly much in this tale for that would be far too mundane. It would also be nearly impossible to capture the personalities of my friends without making them entirely unbelievable or having you think me insane. (If you do, indeed, not already think me so).  
  
"You avoid the subject, I admit I am fond of you, although our parting would bring nothing but good things for you. Aye, you may have lost our companionship but friendships between Eldar and Edain are not meant to last, you know this. What would happen to us if you should die? Are you likely to find a mate whilst we are still here? What would happen to us if you did? Besides, you will tire of our company eventually."  
  
"I don't like you insightful," I murmured to Glorfindel, "I much prefer it when you are happy and silly and generally care free. You are being as serious as Erestor."  
  
On cue, Erestor butted in with this comment, "Well then, mayhaps I will have to be as 'carefree' and 'silly' as he usually is, to balance it out!"  
  
I smiled as it was rather out of character for the sedate elf (although I decided his usual attitude was mostly to do with my age), "Then what would you have me do?"  
  
"Do something silly and reckless and Glorfindel like," I could feel him mentally grinning, "go out, get drunk, I believe New Years is almost upon us, is it not a time for drinking amongst your kind?"  
  
"Yes, it is, but technically..." I trailed off, pondering if I should tell them that the age for drinking was a year older than myself. Well, buying drink at least. I had refrained from drinking thinking that they might disapprove at first, that and the tablets the school nurse had me on and then I suppose I had declined to go out with my friends due to Glorfindel and Erestor being around, especially after the gig-lecture. Perhaps it was time for a different approach, now they knew me better, perhaps things could be tried again. "Drinking you say?" Oh why not.  
  
Choices, choices, choices, my house, someone else's house, the park, like I said, choices, choices, choices. Better just wait and see what was going to happen, sure enough, a card game type thing at one of my friends houses. Perfect.   
  
"So tell me, Glorfindel, what type of drink are you most fond of?"  
  
"Well, wine is my preferr-" I made a 'pfft' noise.   
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, Erestor, what's yours?"  
  
"Wine as well," he answered me. Weren't they just ordinary? I mean, I expected something a bit more adventurous, but then I suppose things in Valinor must have been slightly more limiting, and they were Elves.   
  
"Ever tried rum?" I asked, ok, mayhap a silly question. After asking them what type of things that had tried and finding out they had nearly no experience with any mortal drinks I decided that perhaps this evening would be more fun. Especially seeing as all of us had different tolerances, but I suppose mine would be the only one that matter. Hm, this smells like fun.  
  
We met up with my friends and slowly made our way to another friend's house, nice house, quiet area, but for how long? I was trying to be as social as possible whilst taking up a great amount of time explaining to Glorfindel and Erestor what each drink was as I drank it.  
  
Here's what we discovered: Glorfindel seems to like most types of rum, dark rum best of all, rather keen on Malibu as well. Erestor seemed to have a fondness for Vodka, not vodka and coke or anything else, just straight vodka (no dodgy cheap stuff here, we're talking Smirnoff). An elf after my own heart. They didn't seem to like anything fizzy or sparkly, which ruled out beer, fine with me...I suppose, but there was Stella there and it was quite hard to refuse. The fact that we drunk most of our drinks straight probably accounted for why they stayed in our systems so long. Also probably because at some point during the evening Glorfindel or Erestor took control of my body and promptly forgot that they had a lower tolerance. Eugh.  
  
Personally I don't remember much from the night, I remember a walk in the park, I remember loosing my shoe (or at least I think I do), I remember lots of un-coordinated events involving Pringles and someone trying to teach me a game of cards. And weetabix, lots of weetabix. And a delicious smell.  
  
The only reason I'm sure I didn't sleep is because I don't remember waking up, just reality slowly coming back to me. My friend kicked us out of her house at eight am, not that I had that much of a problem with it, I was good enough to get back home, it was just the trains weren't running, that meant all sorts of bad things. No trains means instead of going up to the platform and getting one train that is the only train that passes this station right to the end of its line which happens to be my house I had to change transport a lot. It was a bus which brought the whole issue of deciding which bus and in which direction and in which stop to get off. Then a tube with about three changes. If you know the London Underground system it was from the eastern end of the central line up to the northern most part of the northern line. Eugh.   
  
If only things were as easy as they seemed. I got off the tube twice too early and then three times too late. Then I had to switch on to too many different lines as I somehow ended up in south London. Then there was the walk from the tube station back home. All this time I was convinced I wasn't just hearing Glorfindel and Erestor in my head, but a group of other people as well.   
  
I got home, collapsed into bed and thankfully didn't have to deal with anything until three am the next day, or more precisely when my friend phoned me to tell me what I'd got up to. Apparently Glorfindel had been having fun in my body.  
  
"...so I walk into the room and there you are all over this girl, and I'm like wtf?! That's Sara! I mean, dude, you were like REALLY out of it..."  
  
"..ugh, I don't remember that..."  
  
"Oh yes! And then you decided that a walk in the park would do you good and you were climbing all of the trees singing songs to someone called 'Yvonna'? 'Ivanna'?"  
  
I groaned, "Yavanna?" I asked.  
  
"Yep! That's the one! You were really gone dude, you were spouting nonsense, I mean, it didn't even /sound/ like English..." Oh and I bet it wasn't, Glorfindel! I'm going to kill you!  
  
'It's not my fault!' He protested weekly.  
  
Unfortunately my friend was continuing, "Dude, you shoulda seen, you took your first draw like you've never done it before." Oh no, anything but that, the elves couldn't have, no, wouldn't have gone near...  
  
Oh this was just getting worse, "Tell me," I said to my friend, "did I do anything /really/ bad, like 'oh my God this is going to haunt me for the rest of my life' bad?"  
  
She thought for a moment, "No, not really, never seen the girl you were with before, nor since. Btw, Happy New Year!" And with that she hung up, I believe there was a lecture coming.  
  
"Glorfindel!" I shouted. "Did I at any point relinquish my body to you?"  
  
"Yes..." He answered rather cautiously. "You were giggling and thought it would be rather funny for some reason. The drink clearly affected your mind more than it did us."   
  
Actually, that made a point, where was Erestor, "Erestor?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him, he's feeling rather guilty about the whole thing, I think we had rather a good time, lovely girl, sorry about it being in your body and all..."  
  
That didn't bother me at all, it was more the fact that the girl was a complete stranger. "It's not that that bothers me, Glorfindel. I didn't know her, that's what bothers me."  
  
He groans, "Oh you are more like Erestor than anyone I know! He only sleeps with people he knows as well."  
  
With that last comment my eyes grew wide, oh please say he didn't..."No," He answered reading my thoughts, "I may have forgotten I was female but I didn't forget it wasn't my body."  
  
It was then that Erestor said something quickly to Glorfindel, it was in Sindarin and was something about 'lying' and 'not male, at least'. I tried to say over and over to myself that it didn't matter, no harm was done, no matter how much I was dreading the next question.  
  
"Go on, what else did /we/ do?"  
  
*  
  
A hellish few hours later and I suddenly knew why Erestor was hiding, calm, must be calm. How could I be calm! I'd wring their necks if I could! I mean, ok, maybe it wasn't that bad, and they could be misremembering things. My friend had said...  
  
Glorfindel clearly hearing what I was thinking and having no remorse whatsoever rather kindly said, "Aye, but your friend was almost as drunk as we were for most of the night."  
  
I growled, "Well lets pray to God that they all were, Glorfindel."  
  
"Have you thought what Nimmir and the others could do?" Erestor asked, obviously trying to distract me from my angry despairing.  
  
"Oh, that, yes, easy, drug Nimmir, build a boat and sail to the undying lands."  
  
"Drug him? With what? Anything like what we had last night?"  
  
"No, just knock him out and try and keep him inside the ship and mostly sedated perhaps, how long is the voyage?"  
  
"Long enough to warrant him eating whilst on the ship."  
  
"Well, maybe not tell him? Or keep him tied up. Maybe he'll warm up to the idea once he's on the ship."  
  
"Have you not considered that the elves may have thought of that idea before now?"  
  
"Yes, and they probably wouldn't do it because he's their prince, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I think they all want to be reunited with their kin now and it's seemed kinda like he's just being all nitpicky. How about therapy?"  
  
"Therapy? For an elf prince?"  
  
"Yes!" I was rather pleased by my idea, Glorfindel seemed doubtful. Erestor hadn't said a thing. "What do you think, Erestor?"  
  
Erestor thought for a moment before answering, "It might work, although..."  
  
"Although what?"  
  
"Although it might be hard to find a therapist, they cost money."  
  
"Oh! That's the easy part!"  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes, my aunt's sister-in-law is a therapist."  
  
"Sara, that seems like a distant relation, not a plan."  
  
"Oh you just watch, she likes me."  
  
"Well, never mind that, we still have to get Nimmir to the therapist, he's near your grandmother and the therapist is..."  
  
"Near Nan, see, very little problem."  
  
Glorfindel sighed, "You do realise any plan that sounds that simple is bound to be long and complex? I mean, think, 'take the ring and throw it in Mt Doom'."  
  
"Come on, how do you propose we go about this?"  
  
*  
  
***INTERLUDE IN VALINOR*** - Several months previously.  
  
"Celebrían, have you seen Glorfindel recently?" Elrond asked across the breakfast table.  
  
"No, not for a good few weeks," Celebrían answered between bites of her food.  
  
"How about Erestor?"  
  
"Nay, I have not seen him either."  
  
"You are not worried about them?"  
  
Celebrían looked up at her husband, oh no, it was happening again. Something regular or easily explainable happened and Elrond started to form the strangest theories as to what had happened. Last time when all the flowers in his garden started to die he was convinced he had done something to displease Yavanna and had spent weeks trying to make it up to her only to find out a certain golden-haired Elda had been urinating on them. Glorfindel had thought it all extremely funny. "They have probably just eloped, they will be back in a few weeks having fallen out, you know them."  
  
"What if something has happened to them? I mean, they could have fallen to their deaths! They could have kill each other! They could be lying in agony hidden away somewhere! They could have displeased the Valar and are being punished! I know Glorfindel was up to something when I last saw him!"  
  
Celebrían rose from across the table and tried to calm Elrond down, "They have probably just gone away for a while, do you honestly think they could have killed each other, or that Glorfindel would be stupid enough to displease a Valar?"  
  
Elrond looked at his wife nervously, of course she was right, Glorfindel would never be stupid enough to displease a Valar, or would he? Elrond was sure Glorfindel's recent pet project had been trying to find a way into Nienna's bed. Oh dear, perhaps he should pay a visit to Nienna, but it was an awful long trip. But then, so was the journey to Mandos' Halls. Maybe just consulting Gil-galad was the easiest option.  
  
"Perhaps you are right," Elrond said and watched as Celebrían visibly relaxed. Taking it as his chance to get away to Gil-galad quickly, "I am just going to visit Gil-galad, I will not be too long." And with that Elrond ex-Lord of Rivendell ran out of the door.   
  
The trip from his own abode to that of Gil-galad's was not long, or strenuous, in fact, if he looked out of any of his eastern facing windows he could see Gil-galad's residence. He knocked at the door and was quickly let in by a small dark haired elfling. Oh great, which relative was visiting /this/ time?  
  
Elrond made his way into the main living chambers and found Gil-galad, sitting rather dejectedly on a chair, surrounded by small dark haired elflings. A few older elflings were sitting opposite, scowling, perhaps this was not the best time to visit. Elrond tried to back out of the door but Gil-galad had already noticed him.  
  
"Elrond!" He shouted, standing up and dropping several children in the process. He swiftly picked them up and dumped them on the older children. He started to stride towards Elrond but stopped half way and turned to look at the older children, "Take care of them, Lord Elrond and I have very important things to discuss which are best not heard by little elfling ears." They rolled their eyes and Gil-galad fled the room dragging Elrond behind him.  
  
They raced into his private chambers and Gil-galad slammed the doors, locked them, and collapsed on his bed. "Elrond, you are my saviour!"  
  
Elrond laughed and took a seat facing the bed. "Gil-galad have you heard of Glorfindel or Erestor recently?"  
  
Gil-galad opened one of his eyes and peered at Elrond from where he lay on the bed, "Nay, I assumed they'd run off."  
  
Elrond sighed, "Celebrían said the exact same thing, but I am not so sure."  
  
Gil-galad sighed, "This isn't like that time when all your flowers died, is it Elrond?"  
  
Elrond narrowed his eyes and glared at the former High King, "Nay, although now you bring that up I am less inclined to find out if anything has happened to that rat."  
  
"When was the last time you saw them, Elrond?"   
  
"Some weeks ago, Glorfindel was sitting next to Mithrandir and they were laughing and making rude gestures." Elrond seemed to think for a moment. "Mithrandir had some plans laid out before him, they looked rather like, let me think, yes, Nienna's house."   
  
Gil-galad groaned. "Any money that rat's gone and displeased Nienna - or her brothers. Typical. Although I'd love to know how Erestor fits into all of this, he's usually more sensible. I wonder what fools are going to have to sort this out."  
  
Now it was Elrond's turn to groan as he realised what Gil-galad was talking about. "I just hoped we get out of this unscathed."  
  
***END OF INTERLUDE IN VALINOR***  
  
Clarenova - ...Nimmir in therapy, although I'm thinking of adding bits with his issues with Legolas and his parents. 


	11. The Wedding

Right, yeah, I know it's short but I got caught up writing something else, and everything just went 'eeek!' I also got an E in my first AS exam. But let's not worry about that. Finally sorted out how to salvage this story and this chapter marks the turning point I think it needed. I'll admit it's not the longest chapter in the history of Arda, but it should get better from now on.  
  
Ainu Laire – even though Frodo and Bilbo etc went over to Valinor, they were mortals and can still die, and would have of old age. And this is kinda set in like the god-knows-what age. This is the land that Middle Earth would have become, so setting sail from the west coast (as an Elf, etc) should land you out of the circles of the world and in Valinor. Thank you for the review, I'm really sorry about the delay.  
  
UnDeadGoat – I so should have read over that chapter again, sorry! And went back ages and changed most of the Erenion things, god knows where my head was that day.  
  
Kerla – you ask nicely for one thing, a quick update and I so freeze up. Well, let's not worry about that shall we? *g*  
  
Clarenova – I doubt it'll get done but I had an idea for the '(mis)Adventures of Elrond and Gil-galad (and Mithrandir).  
  
littlesaiyangirl – Glad you like it, :D here's more!  
  
AbsolutelyNoSoliciting – sometimes I wish I could get rid of the blighters. Lol, and can you imagine Glorfindel as anything but a perv? Lol, I can't!  
  
The Wedding  
  
Let's recap our grand plan, shall we? You already know how I presented it to Glorfindel and Erestor, this is what I didn't tell them until later:  
  
My mother's cousin's daughter (my second cousin) wasn't /actually/ a therapist yet, she was training to be one, and she was almost done!  
  
When I said she lived close to my grandmother, I meant in the same general direction, if you're cross-eyed. She was about a forty mile drive west of them.  
  
Therapy took lots of sessions over a considerable amount of time.  
  
To say my second cousin liked me was being kind, she barely knew me, well, it was more she knew me but hadn't seen me in a lot of years. But my plan would easily work, all I had to do was play the sweet relative and visit and then tell her all about this strange thing I'd found. Simple. No?  
  
Now, how to explain to Glorfindel and Erestor that I needed to appear sweet and innocent without telling them why. This was a slightly harder part. But it might be easier to explain, there was a wedding to attend, of course. Oh wait, did I forget to explain this?  
  
One of my mothers other cousins was getting married, a nice, big, /family/ wedding, and guess who was going to be there? Oh yes, my second cousin.  
  
"Do you ever want to get wed?" Glorfindel asked me.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know, why, do you?" I paused for a second, "Are you?!"  
  
"Nay!" He seemed almost as disturbed by the idea as I was. Glorfindel. Married. Eugh.  
  
"I was almost married once," Glorfindel said, his mood had turned distinctly sour, "T'was before the Fall of Gondolin, she was one of the ladies from the House of the Tree..." He sighed and I saw flashes of a woman smiling, white houses surrounded her and behind them, in the distance were mountains.  
  
He stopped and focused on one memory in particular, as with all memories I saw it from his point of view. He was standing in a garden, high-walled and peaceful and it was dawn. And there was an Elf-maid pressed against my...his side. She smiled and turned towards him.  
  
"See Glorfindel? Tis the dawn on the trees, who would have it any other way?" She looked...contented.  
  
"Any time of the day spent with you is." Glorfindel answered and she laughed.  
  
"Glorfindel you can be silly, I meant look, the symbols of my house and the symbol of yours." She pointed to the trees and the sun, clearly embossed on Glorfindel tunic. Glorfindel smiled and hugged her tighter  
  
"I know my love, I suppose we should return you before-" Glorfindel sentence was cut off by the shouting from somewhere in the garden.  
  
"I know you're there! Come home this instant." Legolas shouted across the garden.  
  
"Damn him and his great sight." Glorfindel muttered.  
  
"I can hear you there, Head of the Golden Flower! She has not returned home this night, I know she is there!" Legolas called through the garden once again.  
  
"He has wonderful hearing again? Eru forbid he ever come right into the city, the gossip he'd have after a few moments there!" His lover laughed and rose to leave. "Beloved, don't go, he'll go away..."  
  
"Glorfindel, I'm not going anywhere!" Legolas once again called.  
  
Glorfindel sighed and kissed him beloved, "Until tomorrow!"  
  
She walked toward the voice of Legolas turning back once before she disappeared from sight, "Nay, today my fair lord!"  
  
The memory faded and Glorfindel sighed again.  
  
"Why didn't you marry her once you reached Valinor, once she'd been reborn?" I asked a perfectly reasonable question.  
  
Glorfindel glared, if that was possible, "She'd married someone else, a Teleri, no offence Erestor."  
  
As usual, Erestor almost automatically responded, "Do not worry about it."  
  
"And that was it? I mean, she just...married someone else?"  
  
"Not all of the love stories were as great as Luthien and Beren, and not all are as...deep as theirs. She has children, and her children have children and more! In the time that she has done all this, do you know what I have done? I have battled at the command of the Valar, I have lost countless games to him (in reference to Erestor, I guessed) and I have slept with nearly every female I've met!"  
  
And then there was silence, something that would have been an awkward silence had we not heard outbursts such as these from Glorfindel before.  
  
"Well, come on, we have a wedding to get ready for."  
  
And with that we started raiding my wardrobe.  
  
***  
  
Of course, as with all my grand schemes, it failed, and boy did it fail miserably. Firstly, I was a bit too rushed when I tried to talk to her, I mean, I went over, said hello and was rather polite and everything, except she sneered at me and walked away. What, didn't she like the clothes? I'm only not supposed to wear white, right? Black was good for weddings, wasn't it? OK, maybe it was my behaviour, let me re-run the day.  
  
We arrived at the church, nice and prompt and on time, well, the first time we did. We entered the church, it wasn't far from my home, only an hour or so drive from my home; just outside of London. So we arrive, mum found a close parking space, it was an adorable church, more like a chapel really. It has one spire and not much else. There were cars parked everywhere and there was already a photographer setting up outside.  
  
We entered the church, Glorfindel and Erestor asking questions about all different manor of things. I tried to remember to answer them in my head, I honestly did. Inside of the church (past all of the pesky people greeting us) each pew had flowers attached to it (must have been cheap, there weren't a lot of pews). So we're in there, waiting for the ceremony to begin, when I start sneezing. Go out side to get some air, I think, I mean that seems like the most logical solution, doesn't it? It would have all been fine if it wasn't for the fact that we /someone/ was distracted by the graveyard.  
  
Sneeze. "You bury the bodies of those who pass here?" Erestor. Sneeze nod.  
  
"Do these places not become full after a while?" Glorfindel. Less powerful sneeze another nod.  
  
"What happens then?"  
  
"Er, they find somewhere new to bury them? See this is the old part, the newer part is over there." Sneezing had almost subsided by this point.  
  
"Can anyone be buried anywhere?"  
  
"I think you have to have some connection to the parish, or to the area, you do have to be of the specific religion though." A last, almost quiet sneeze and some more wandering about the graveyard.  
  
"Why are there no graves older than 1643?" Erestor.  
  
I shrugged, "the church was founded in that year? The old graveyard got destroyed?"  
  
"Will they dig this graveyard up like they did the one on the television?" Erestor.  
  
"They dug a graveyard up? What?"  
  
"Yes, in that program, they didn't know it was a graveyard but they thought it was." Erestor.  
  
I was confused for a moment before I realised that we must have been watching a history program. Of course I have no memory of the program, I'm telling you, Erestor and Glorfindel use this body when I'm supposed to be sleeping. Either that or I have an extremely bad memory.  
  
"Sara, why is there a lady in white entering the church?" Bugger.  
  
"Because we're supposed to be inside of the church!" I said as I ran towards it.  
  
I tripped up one of the bridesmaids and made my way into the church and managed to enter just after the bride. Typical.  
  
That small indiscretion could have been overlooked, if I'd just sat there quietly for the rest of the ceremony. Except that was damned near impossible.  
  
"Sara, why are they saying until 'death do them part'?" Glorfindel.  
  
"Because they're not of Elven-kind, their bond is not supposed to pass death." Erestor.  
  
"But that is bleak if it is true, no wonder Elrond didn't want Arwen marrying Estel. Only with her for 120 years and then lonely?"  
  
"Glorfindel, stop being silly, this is their religion, we believe something different."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"What do we believe again?"  
  
"Look, if you can't remember what you believe and you've met your gods then I'm not about the remind you."  
  
"Oh fine, be like that, see if I care."  
  
Not so many problems with this, it was just the fact the sneezing had returned and I kept forgetting to answer Glorfindel and Erestor in my head. When in the middle of the ceremony the priest turns to you and tells you to 'shush' you know things aren't going well. Especially when you're already near the back.  
  
I think on the way out I got glares from nearly every person in the church. Particularly my mother. The second we exited the church she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. Eeek!  
  
"Sara! What the hell do you think you were doing in that church?! You were a disgrace!"  
  
I gulped, and so did Glorfindel and Erestor; everyone with sense fears my mother. I tried to apologise, but that failed, then Erestor tried to apologise. That worked.  
  
So eventually, after much grovelling on Erestor's part we were allowed into the reception, great lot of good that did me. My second cousin (as you may have gathered from previous comment) wasn't too impressed by my 'performance' in the church. She gave me a dirty look and walked in the other direction. Great, perfect, just what I needed.  
  
There goes that plan.  
  
"Sara, what are we going to do now?" Glorfindel asked in the car on the way home.  
  
I shrugged and sighed, "I don't know, drug him?"  
  
Well, you can't spell 'disaster' without 'sas' (which is what most people call me). So that's how I began work on plan B, let's hope this one works better. 


End file.
